30 Baisers
by Babydracky
Summary: 30 baisers échangés...ou non entre Iceman et Pyro.Le rating dépend des chapitres
1. Si seulement

**Titre : **_**Si seulement…**_  
**Couple :**Pyro/IceMan  
**Fandom :**X-men  
**Rating : **T  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Ce baiser est à situer pendant le troisième film « The Last Stand ».

_Si seulement tu étais à moi._Rien qu'à moi.  
Si seulement tu n'avais pas à être le parfait élève dont tous les professeurs sont fiers et qu'ils protègent avec plus d'acharnement que la prunelle même de leurs yeux. Je les hais. Si seulement tu n'étais pas le parfait gentil garçon que toutes les filles regardent avec admiration et envie, comme des chattes trop affamées d'un lait onctueux. Je les exècre. Si seulement tu n'étais pas ce garçon si stupidement généreux avec tous, cette main secourable pour chacun, ce cœur aimant pour tous ceux qui souffrent. Je te déteste.  
Si seulement, Bobby, tu n'avais pas décidé d'être un X-men. L'as-tu seulement réellement choisi de par toi-même ou ta bonne âme pieuse ne pouvait supporter de rester inactive alors que des innocents étaient menacés ? Ton âme si grande, si généreuse, si rayonnante. Prête à lutter pour le salut de tous alors que ton corps même se refuse toujours au combat. Tu combats pour les autres et tu t'égares.   
Si seulement, Bobby, tu avais compris que je ne voulais pas être tout simplement comme les autres à tes yeux, meilleur ami ou non, si tu avais su ne tendre cette main tendre qu'à moi, ne voir que moi. Alors je ne serais pas parti en espérant de tout mon cœur meurtri que tu me suivrais, que tu me rattraperais. Que tu me retiendrais. Chose que tu n'as pas faite.  
Si seulement, mon _ami_, j'avais compté réellement à tes yeux, nous n'en serions pas là, sur ce sol stérile qui se meurt, sous cette pluie de métaux et de cris de souffrance. J'aurais pu te couvrir de _baisers_ enflammés, te tenir au creux de ma paume comme la plus précieuse des flammes.  
Mais non, Bobby, le feu et la glace ne sont pas faits pour s'harmoniser. Ils sont faits pour périr l'un par l'autre, l'un avec l'autre. C'est la seule chose qui me garde en vie, Bobby, ce feu qui te noiera bientôt pour ne pas m'avoir retenu, pour ne pas m'avoir choisi. Le feu est égoïste, insaisissable et insatiable Bobby boy, il en est ainsi. C'est la fin, Bobby.  
Si seulement, Bobby…


	2. Faites Aaah

**Titre : **_**Faites "Aaah"**_  
**Couple :** Pyro/Iceman  
**Fandom :** X-men  
**Rating : **T  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer avant la fin du deuxième film et avant que l'école du professeur Xavier ne soit prise d'assaut.

Bobby Drake avait mal aux dents. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis…Il ne pouvait s'en rappeler… Non… En fait, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Jamais comme les autres enfants, qui s'empiffrent à outrance de confiseries et de chocolats, il n'avait eu à déplorer une quelconque douleur de ce genre. Pour cela il devait être reconnaissant envers ses parents, si bienveillants, il supposait. Vu que ces derniers ne lui avaient jamais permis de goûter à une seule de ces sucreries « immondes » et qu'ils lui avaient bien appris à se brosser les dents trois fois par jour après tous les repas. Il se rappelait encore ces longues séances de brossage de dents où il passait plus de dix minutes devant le miroir à récurer les moindres recoins qui lui étaient accessibles. Il avait longtemps cru que ces séances de tortures figuraient parmi les commandements ultimes, il avait été presque rassuré de découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne terminerait donc pas rôti en Enfer s'il omettait une fois de passer à la salle de bains après un repas. C'était bon à savoir.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, à présent, il avait mal. Et il devait le reconnaître, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Pas étonnant que les jeunes enfants de son entourage, même les caïds, aient pleurer comme des éreintés à l'époque. Il avait la nette impression que sa joue avait triplé de volume et que son crâne résonnait douloureusement à chacune de ses mastications. C'est pourquoi il en était venu à ne plus manger, puis par la suite à ne plus parler. Il avait moins mal quand il gardait la bouche close et qu'il n'aspirait pas d'air. Trop douloureux, lui avait crié son cerveau mécontent.  
Pourtant, il ne méritait pas pareille souffrance !!! Jamais il ne s'était empiffré de bonbons ou d'autres « aliments » de la sorte, toujours, il s'était bien brossé les dents ne laissant passer aucune séance ! Alors pourquoi devait-il payé ainsi ? C'était injuste ! Et il était hors de question qu'il mette les pieds chez un dentiste ! Il en avait assez entendu parler comme ça pour savoir ce que c'était. Il était intimement convaincu que cet être mauvais, malsain et sadique, nommé dentiste était pire à lui tout seul que Magnéto et Mystique réunis. Lui vivant, jamais il ne poserait son fessier sur le fauteuil d'un arracheur de dents et de cris de souffrances par la même occasion.  
Mais il avait mal.  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou.  
Il était recroquevillé contre la petite fenêtre de la bibliothèque, celle qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce et qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le terrain de basket, déserté bien sûr à une heure aussi tardive. Il avait la joue collée sur la vitre fraîche, mais même cela ne le soulageait que fort peu.

« Bobby ? »  
Il sursauta violemment. Il n'avait entendu personne arriver.  
« John… ? » souffla-t-il à peine avant de se souvenir pourquoi il avait presque oublié l'usage de la parole.  
John fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de prendre place en face de lui, dans cet espace bien trop restreint, et de commencer à jouer avec son zippo. Si typique de John.  
Bobby avait recollé sa joue sur la vitre et se morfondait à nouveau les yeux presque embués. Cette présence ne le dérangeait pas bien sûr, mais en général on préférait se mourir seul.

Cela faisait plusieurs longues minutes qu'il s'était assis sur ce rebord inconfortable, et Bobby ne lui avait pas même accordé un second regard. Pourtant John ne l'avait pas quitté du regard lui et il le fixait intensément de ses yeux turquin. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était certain, il aurait pu mettre son zippo en enchère sur Ebay !  
« Popsicle », l'interpella-t-il à nouveau, de ce diminutif dont Bobby ne raffolait guère, qui lui allait pourtant comme un gant, mais qui avait au moins le bénéfice de le faire réagir à chaque fois.  
« Huh ? » Ne se donna pas même la peine de répondre le blond.  
Là, ça clochait. Et sérieusement.

Un mal de dent. C'était un mal de dent qui avait transformé le golden boy de l'école en ça ? Qui avait apeuré toutes les midinettes qui vivaient entre ces murs ? Elles ne reconnaissaient plus le gentil Bobby, le si adorable et parfait Bobby boy, et donc elles s'étaient inquiétées. Lui, qui avait toujours été si souriant et prévenant envers tous, ne parlait plus et n'adressait plus même de regards amicaux à qui que ce soit. Elles avaient même presque décidé, fort injustement, de lyncher Marie, pas qu'il ait particulièrement eu envie de prendre sa défense mais elle ne méritait peut-être pas autant d'animosité… Certes…Interdire à son petit-ami, dans la force de la jeunesse, en pleine santé et en pleine forme, de profiter pleinement des joies de la vie de couple était vraiment ignoble ! Quelle méchante fille ! Cela aurait dû être passible de représailles… Il ne pouvait pas la toucher sans risquer le comas direct, un baiser de cette fille était pire que les foudres du professeur Monroe. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il se serait barré depuis belle lurette, lui. Mais Bobby étant Bobby, il faisait avec. Et son regard était toujours aussi écœurement doux envers sa dulcinée.  
A cette seule pensée, il laissa sa flamme naître et le regard de chiot de Bobby lui rappela qu'il lui était interdit d'user de son don dans les murs de l'école. Que des règles à respecter ici. Il ferma son zippo dans un claquement mat et dans un souffle insatisfait.

« Fais aaaah » Lâcha-t-il enfin alors que les deux glaciers de Bobby fondaient de plus en plus. Pleurer pour un vulgaire mal de dents, il aurait tout vu. Quelle chochotte !  
« Huh » Le fixa toujours aussi stupide son camarade de chambré.  
« Ta dent, fais voir… » Reprit John, toujours aussi aimable.  
« Mais… »

« J'vois rien… »  
« Enhaaaaakoooochhh ! » (A comprendre : En bas, à gauche)  
« J'comprends rien, Drake ! Et arrête de bouger ! »

John avait beau chercher une dent cariée ou quelque chose qui y ressemblerait de près ou de loin, il ne voyait rien. Ce dont il était certain c'est qu'il n'avait très certainement jamais vu une dentition aussi parfaite et aussi blanche auparavant. Il avait déjà remarqué que la dentition de Bobby était précellente, minutieusement alignée et d'une blancheur sans pareille, il s'était demandé si cela n'était pas dû à son gène mutant et au « aussi blanc que neige ».  
Bobby avait cessé de se débattre depuis un petit moment et le contact de ses mains sur ses coudes s'était un peu radouci. Il respirait difficilement à présent, tentant au mieux d'expirer par ses narines tremblantes. John ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Ses yeux étaient fuyants et semblaient regarder au dehors sans rien voir. Un souffle irrégulier, des doigts tremblants, un Bobby baillant aux corneilles alors que lui, son meilleur pote, d'après toute l'école - il ne savait toujours pas qui leur avait donné cette idée saugrenue - regardait avec intérêt non feint sa dentition.  
Le pouce brûlant qui retenait le menton du glaçon glissa lentement pour permettre un autre angle d'observation. Il fut suivi d'un tremblement et d'un petit glapissement. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, proximité nouvelle et si familière pourtant. Son souffle caressait cette bouche rosée. Il en était certain. La chaleur qui naissait de ses lèvres contrastait avec le souffle givré qu'elle rencontrait. Le gène de Bobby parlait toujours à sa place dans ces situations-là. Intéressant. Cela plaisait de plus en plus à John et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il s'empara de cette bouche bien plus qu'offerte.

Il laissa instantanément sa langue envahir cette bouche bien trop fraîche. Il sentit un long frisson le parcourir mais il ne sut dire si ce fut le froid qui provoqua cette sensation ou le hoquet de surprise qui résonna en lui. Il caressa de sa langue experte les moindres recoins de cette bouche qui semblait être un territoire aussi vierge que les hauts glaciers de la zone polaire sud.  
C'est quand la langue de Bobby se fut calée presque trop timidement à son rythme et que de petits gémissements des plus exquis naquirent en cette gorge conquise que John se recula abruptement. Que faisaient-ils ? C'était impossible ! Pas Bobby ! Pas le Golden Boy ! Pas Popsicle ! Voilà, laissez un mec en pleine possession de ses moyens avec une petite-amie malicieuse et castratrice et regardez le résultat ; il essayait d'arracher les amygdales de son camarade de chambré à coup de langues maladroits et pourtant endiablés.  
Plus mal aux dents le Bobby, on dirait.

John le regarda un sourire illisible sur les lèvres alors que ce dernier tentait de reprendre son souffle et qu'il le fixait de yeux humides et…nuageux. Hum…Une tempête se préparait. Les mains toujours agrippées à ses coudes étaient plus chaudes à présent.  
« Cassée » Articula John, un petit sourire en coin.  
« Hein ? » Répondit très intelligent le premier de la classe.  
« Ta dent, la deuxième molaire en bas sur la gauche, elle est cassée… Je l'ai senti très nettement. C'est pour ça que tu as mal. Rien de bien méchant. Les autres m'ont l'air en parfait état, si ça peut te rassurer… »  
« Ah… » Répondit tout simplement Bobby dont les joues venaient de s'empourprer.  
Cette dent cassée devait être un souvenir de Piotr. Il se rappelait très nettement avoir eu un entraînement particulièrement laborieux la semaine passée avec le jeune Russe et il se souvenait parfaitement ce coup de métal qui avait résonné dans toute sa mâchoire. C'est là que sa dent avait dû se fendre. Certes, il n'aurait pas dû se retourner aussi abruptement alors que son camarade était derrière lui…  
« Va falloir aller chez le dentiste, Drake » Conclut-il.  
« Dentiste ? » Se tendit instantanément son camarade.  
Oh. C'était donc ça le problème.  
« Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux… Et te tenir la main chemin faisant… » Le railla-t-il un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.  
« T'es trop con ! » Lâcha Bobby avant de s'éloigner de lui pour se rendre dans cette chambre qu'il ne tarderait pas lui non plus à rejoindre.

Quand le dentiste lui dit _« faites aaaah »_ pour la troisième fois, passablement sur les nerfs, Bobby le regarda tout aussi inspiré. Plus jamais on ne l'y prendrait !


	3. Le chant des vagues

**Titre : **_**Le chant des vagues**_  
**Couple :**Pyro/Iceman  
**Fandom :**X-men  
**Rating :**PG  
**Thème : **#29 # Le bruit des vagues  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer durant le troisième film « The Last Stand » avant l'affrontement final à Alcatraz.

L'on disait que le chant des vagues était la mélodie la plus reposante, bienfait unique sur cette terre. Pyro devait reconnaître que depuis qu'il était assis sur ces hautes pierres, qui surplombaient la baie, il se sentait plus calme. Loin d'être serein. Mais plus calme. Il inspira à nouveau à plein poumon de cet air pur, de cet iode revigorant. Il plongea ses yeux turquin dans cette mer au bleu profond, alors que le soleil couchant jouait de reflets dorés dans sa chevelure décolorée.   
Il n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs longues heures. Il s'était absenté du campement la veille du grand jour. Et que faisait-il ici ? Sur cette baie isolée ? Il attendait peut-être que la voix divine ne se manifeste à lui ? Qu'il ait une illumination ? Une révélation de quelle que sorte que ce soit ?  
Il ne regrettait rien de ses choix et encore moins de ses actions. Il avait laissé la flamme s'emparer de lui, le guider comme elle l'avait toujours fait, ne supportant plus cette bride qu'on lui avait passée au cou. Il était enfin lui, Pyro. Indépendant et libre.  
Pourtant, devant ce paysage presque idyllique, il ne pouvait que constater que _le bruit des vagues_ n'était que brouhaha indescriptible en comparaison à la douceur et au velours de la voix de Bobby, que la couleur bleuâtre de ses bas-fonds, très certainement pollués depuis des dizaines d'années maintenant, n'était que fadeur en comparaison à l'azuré unique de ses pupilles, que le parfum marin n'était en rien aussi agréable que les senteurs de bois de jaracanda et de feuille de coriandre légèrement épicée qui se mêlaient à la douceur sucrée du melon de sa peau veloutée.  
Son cœur était lourd et sa poitrine douloureuse.  
Pourquoi penser à lui maintenant ? La veille de ce qui était devenu inéluctable ? Il n'accepterait pas que Bobby le rende faible, qu'il l'emprisonne à nouveau dans cette cage dorée où les ailes incandescentes de ses flammes seraient amputées. Plus jamais. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne lui pardonnerait ce dernier regard qui lui avait clairement dit « Je te pardonne, John, reviens auprès de nous ! » L'idiot !  
Demain ce regard compatissant, cette voix rassurante, ce parfum envoûtant, tout cela brûlerait dans le baiser insatiable de ses flammes. Il ne pouvait le laisser le vaincre, il ne pouvait lui succomber. C'est pourquoi, le Mutant de la glace, qui était pourtant le plus chaleureux qu'il ait été donné de connaître, devait tomber sur le champ de bataille. Cette chaleur devait disparaître.  
Ils y seraient tous deux, il le savait. Et seul un en reviendrait.


	4. Superstar

**Pyro/IceMan/X-men/#7**

**Titre :** Superstar

**Auteur/Artiste :** babydracky

**Couple :** Pyro/Iceman

**Fandom :** X-men

**Rating **: PG

**Thème :** #7 # Superstar

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer avant la fin du deuxième film et avant que l'école du professeur Xavier ne soit prise d'assaut.

Ah ! Ce garçon l'écœurait à toujours jouer la _Superstar_ auprès de toutes les midinettes de l'école. Le héros par excellence, le prince charmant dont avait le droit de rêver toute jeune fille, il n'aurait même pas été surpris de le voir débarquer sur un fabuleux destrier blanc comme neige afin d'emmener Marie loin d'ici, loin de ce monde qui la rejetait. Il fallait juste oublier la scène du baiser langoureux, ça aurait été dommage de perdre le prince charmant avant le happy end. Répugnant.

Il était la gentillesse incarnée, de quoi donner une envie pressante de vomir à tout vrai mec qui se respectait. Pourtant les autres garçons de l'école semblaient tout autant l'apprécier que les filles, des gros nazes ! Comment pouvaient-ils se laisser mener par le bout du nez par un mec comme lui, sans consistance, sans caractère ? Le gentil fils à papa et maman !

Bobby avait dû sentir son regard posé sur lui alors qu'il devait très certainement aider Marie et Katherine pour leurs devoirs de Mathématiques, apparemment la géométrie dans l'espace n'était pas un truc de filles, et il se tourna lentement vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement avant que Marie n'accapare à nouveau son attention.

Toutefois les quelques secondes où leurs regards s'étaient ancrés l'un à l'autre, Bobby lui avait offert le plus beau des sourires qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Un seul de ses sourires tendres était comme un peu de soleil revigorant dans la vie sombre qu'il avait toujours menée.

Il le haïssait pour ça. Pour ce qu'il faisait naître en lui quand il posait des yeux bien trop tendres sur lui, quand il lui offrait des sourires réconfortants, quand sa douce voix semblait lui dire « je comprends » sans même le dire. Il le détestait quand il était tout simplement et rien de plus que Bobby.


	5. Jardin Secret

Pyro/IceMan/X-men/#8

**Titre :** Jardin secret

**Auteur/Artiste :** babydracky

**Couple :** Pyro/Iceman

**Fandom :** X-men

**Rating :** PG

**Thème :** #7 # Jardin secret

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Pyro (St John Allerdyce) et IceMan (Bobby Drake) sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer avant la fin du deuxième film et avant que l'école du professeur Xavier ne soit prise d'assaut.

Où était donc passé le Golden Boy ? Il était déjà très tard et cela faisait un bon moment qu'il avait quitté son lit. Il était sorti de leur chambre le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que quand on avait eu pour habitude de dormir sous les ponts et à l'abri de poubelles puantes on apprenait à ne dormir que d'un seul œil et que le moindre mouvement, même quasi-inaudible, n'échappait pas à un gamin de la rue. Trop dangereux.

John avait essayé de se rendormir. Son camarade de chambre avait dû aller manger une de ces fameuses glaces crémeuses en pot qu'il affectionnait tant pour se remonter le moral. Aujourd'hui une dispute avait éclaté entre lui et Marie, devant témoins, ce qui était un fait assez rare pour être noté. Mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait quitté leur chambre… Ce n'était pas un seul pot sur lequel il devait s'acharner !

Ayant abandonné l'idée de se rendormir, John se leva et enfila à la va-vite un jean trop large, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que ce n'était pas le sien et que la couleur pâle n'allait pas lui plaire, et glissa la tête dans un sweat qu'il avait négligemment jeté au pied de son lit en se couchant. C'est qu'il faisait froid dans les couloirs.

Il descendit dans la cuisine alors que la pluie continuait à tomber drue au dehors de la grande bâtisse. Il faisait noir. Bobby n'était donc pas là. Alors que John jouait nerveusement avec son zippo, laissant sa flamme naître pour mourir aussitôt, quelque chose attira son attention au dehors. On n'y voyait pas grand chose avec ce mur de pluie, qui se faisait de plus en plus bruyante. Il plissa ses yeux d'ambre en se rapprochant de la fenêtre. Quelque chose était inhabituel, il le sentait. Et il savait à présent qu'il finirait trempé jusqu'aux os.

Il avançait lentement sous cette pluie battante et glacée, à quoi bon courir vu que le résultat serait le même, c'est-à-dire un John trempé jusqu'au caleçon ? Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur ce qu'il avait entraperçu au travers de la fenêtre. Plus aucun doute possible, Popsicle était là. Il s'avança avec précaution sur cette glace fraîche. La pluie, qui s'abattait en grelots colorés, la rendait encore plus glissante, mais la mélodie jouée était enchantante. Claire et pure. Comme la glace qui naissait de ce corps qui trônait au cœur de ce tableau.

« Tu sais, John » Dit Bobby, à peine audible, sans même se retourner « C'était de ma faute… Je ne sais pas soutenir Marie comme il faut… Je ne la mérite pas… »

John ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer le Mutant de la glace. Ce dernier se retourna enfin, un léger voile de givre recouvrant ses hautes pommettes. Saint Bobby Drake ! Il n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir vouloir porter sur ses épaules les pêchés de l'humanité toute entière. L'auto flagellation ça devait être son domaine de prédilection.

John n'ayant rien à dire sur ce point, la catégorie « je suis un bon petit-ami qui rend ma dulcinée heureuse » n'étant très certainement pas la sienne, il regarda enfin le paysage lunaire créé par Bobby un peu plus attentivement. Des fleurs de givre les entouraient de toute part, des sculptures nettes et sans défaut, elles semblaient douces. Il laissa sa main, déjà complètement transie sous cette pluie, caresser un pétale qui était à sa porté. La rose s'ouvrit sous son léger toucher et Bobby lui sourit.

John se demanda brièvement si les lèvres fines du Mutant de glace auraient le même velours sous ses doigts.

« Marie doit adorer ! » Se contenta-t-il de dire, réussissant presque à avoir l'air détaché.

« Quoi donc ? » Lui demanda le Mutant blond qui s'était rapproché de lui, lui au moins n'avait pas de difficulté à marcher sur ses terres, faisant germer par la même occasion d'autres bourgeons. Tous ceux à sa proximité étaient à présent éclos et brillaient telles des étoiles sous la caresse de la pluie. Joyaux aussi précieux que les azurs du Mutant de la glace.

« Ca ! » Insista John, trop mal à l'aise pour son confort naturel « Les fleurs, le jardin d'Eden ! »

« Je ne le lui ai jamais montré » Se contenta de dire Bobby dont le regard était devenu illisible. Ce qui était fort rare. Bobby était tel un livre pour enfants ouvert.

« Tu devrais… » Avala-t-il difficilement « Elle adorerait ! Et je suis sûr qu'elle se montrerait bien plus conciliante… Elle les trouverait magnifiques ces fleurs. Les filles adorent les fleurs ! »

« Magnifique, oui » Se contenta de dire Bobby en le regardant bien trop intensément. C'était trop étrange.

« On rentre, Bobby ! » Se défila le Mutant de feu « Je sais pas toi, mais moi je vais chopper la mort ! »

Et il s'éloigna de ce jardin secret duquel il n'aurait jamais dû fouler le sol. Parce qu'à présent il savait que ce pêché ne lui serait pas pardonné et qu'il brûlerait en enfer.


	6. Scandale

**Pyro/Iceman/X-men/#3**

**Titre : Scandale**

**Auteur/Artiste : **babydracky

**Couple :** Pyro/Iceman

**Fandom :** X-men

**Rating :** PG

**Thème :** #3 # Scandale

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Pyro (St John Allerdyce) et IceMan (Bobby Drake) sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer durant le premier ou le deuxième film, au choix !

_Un scandale._

Aucun autre terme ne pouvait lui venir à l'esprit. Quand Bobby Drake agissait ainsi il n'avait qu'une seule envie, sortir son zippo et lui cramer les miches ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour qui _le_ prenait-il donc ? Il n'était pas l'une de ces midinettes avec lesquelles il avait l'habitude de déambuler dans les couloirs. Maintenant que John y réfléchissait, Bobby semblait préférer passer du temps avec les filles de l'école plutôt qu'avec ses camarades de même sexe. C'était compréhensible quelque part, surtout que cela crevait les yeux qu'il était la coqueluche de ces demoiselles. Et pourtant, généralement les mecs de leur âge préféraient passer leur temps ensemble à parler de choses et…d'autres.

Toutefois, John devait le reconnaître, il était également souvent avec lui. En y réfléchissant bien, ils étaient quasiment tout le temps ensemble. John fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce détail jusqu'à présent. Cela lui avait tout simplement semblé…naturel. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à s'attacher où à jeter l'ancre en des mers paisibles mais ennuyeuses, pourtant depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette école de « surdoués » il s'était laissé aller au train-train quotidien et la compagnie de ce Mutant lui était devenue coutumière sans même qu'il n'en prenne conscience.

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Tiens, quand on parlait du loup… Bobbyboy venait de quitter la compagnie de Marie…Oui ça devait être ça son nom… Qui le fixait encore de ses yeux humides et amourachés. Dégoûtant. En plus, que pourrait-il tirer de cette fille plus redoutable que cent mantes religieuses réunies pour une orgie culinaire ?

Il s'avançait vers lui un large sourire aux lèvres. Il était ennuyant. Voire irritant. Jamais à le laisser grogner tout seul dans son coin. Comment faisait-il pour avoir l'air toujours aussi avenant, non, pour être toujours aussi avenant ? A son arrivée, il ne l'avait pas lâché alors même qu'il ne souhaitait rien avoir affaire avec lui et avec le temps il avait tout simplement fini par capituler et accepter sa présence discrète.

Arrivé à sa _hauteur_, il le fit à nouveau. Et en public, s'il vous plait ! Son zippo le démangea furieusement. Alors qu'il était assis dos contre l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque, se balançant dans un équilibre précaire, menaçant à chaque instant de se répandre par terre avec les livres de sociologies et anthropologies, qu'il n'avait jamais ouverts et qu'il n'ouvrirait très probablement jamais, qu'elle contenait, et qu'il jouait de son zippo, ce qui lui avait valu des regards mécontents qu'il avait royalement ignorés, il était venu à lui. C'est toujours sa compagnie qu'il cherchait pour aller en cours.

Il s'était adressé à lui de cette douce voix. De cette manière qu'il haïssait tant. Familier. Trop familier. Et toujours avec ce même réflexe ! Avait-il besoin de s'accroupir à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait ?! Il ne voulait pas non plus se mettre à genoux pour être à sa hauteur ? Ou ramper ? Quoique le voir ramper à ses pieds aurait pu être plaisant… Et cette main, toujours cette grande main élégante qui se posait sur sa cuisse, se voulant rassurante. Peut-être que les filles aimaient cela, qu'il ne les regarde pas du haut de ces un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, et que de se mettre ainsi à leur hauteur les rassurait, les mettait à l'aise, leur permettait d'avoir une plus belle vue sur ces yeux azurés ? Quoiqu'il en soit, John détestait cela, le voir se plier en deux presque à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler !

Il n'était pas aussi grand que lui, certes, c'était un fait indéniable, mais cela ne signifiait en rien qu'il soit _petit_ et si Popsicle ne voulait pas voir son joli petit cul de glaçon carbonisé il ferait bien de ne pas le chercher ! Et encore moins de le regarder de haut !

« On y va, John » Avait-il conclu.

Il s'était levé, non sans avoir amicalement serré son genou, chose qui l'avait obligé à faire de même pour ne pas permettre une trop grande différence entre leurs deux gabarits. Ciel, qu'il détestait devoir lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Ce qu'il fit pourtant malgré tout avant de hocher la tête presque trop docilement.

Il lui emboîta le pas en continuant à grommeler. Bobby Drake était un gentleman, il n'y avait rien à redire à cela, toutefois il eut été bon de lui préciser que ces manières et ces petites attentions étaient à réserver exclusivement à la gente féminine… Ou alors il ne répondrait plus de son zippo !


	7. Toi et Moi

**Pyro/Iceman/X-men/#4**

**Titre : Toi et Moi**

**Auteur/Artiste **: babydracky

**Couple :** Pyro/Iceman

**Fandom :** X-men

**Rating :** PG

**Thème :** #4 # Toi et Moi

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer durant le troisième film, The Last Stand, pendant l'affrontement à Alcatraz.

C'est comme un automate que je descends les amas de gravillon éventré et de taules tordues. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis le moment même où je t'ai vu te dresser face à nous. Téméraire, tu as mis mes sens en feu. Je savais que tu viendrais, que tu serais présent, en docile petit garçon que tu es. Gentil et obéissant. Toujours là pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, sans parler des humains en détresse. Tellement cliché et tellement toi. Mais au moins puis-je voir que tu as été promu ! L'uniforme des X-men ! Fabuleux ! En avais-tu réellement besoin car, après tout, ta condition de sauveur saint-bernard et de Gentil garçon te collent tant à la peau que cette nouvelle couche n'est que dérision.

Je n'ai vu que toi, je ne vois que toi. Mais il m'a fallu attendre le bon moment. Le moment où tu t'opposerais à nous. J'ai cru que tu ne le ferais jamais, petit lâche ! Je sais que tu es contre la violence de quelque sorte qu'elle soit, mais crois-moi, ce n'est que maintenant que tu vas connaître la véritable violence, la véritable souffrance.

Ma flamme me dévore. Elle est affamée. C'est toi qu'elle veut. Se saisir de toi. Te lécher. Te brûler. Te consumer. Ca a toujours été toi Popsicle.

Je me dirige vers toi comme un prédateur et je vois clairement tes pupilles vaciller. Tu ne veux pas de ce combat que l'on t'impose, non, tu ne veux pas de ce combat contre moi. Magnéto oui. Callisto oui. Mais pas moi, pas Pyro, pas John. Tu ne comprends donc rien, Bobby, je n'ai que haine à ton égard, rancœur et …

A quoi bon ?

Tu me regardes et je te sens faiblir avant même que notre joute ne commence. Tu ne tiendras pas le choc, c'est inscrit dans tes yeux de glace. Tes grands yeux si purs qui me supplient de ne pas faire ça. Tu ne peux me le demander toi même. Tu ne veux pas le faire. Ta voix s'est-elle étouffée dans ta gorge sèche ? Ton honneur t'en empêche peut-être ? Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est fini Bobby. Tu ne me hanteras plus.

Je laisse la flamme naître dans le creux de ma main. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi, aussi excité. Je vais te vaincre Bobby, je vais étouffer la glace si pure que tu fais naître, Iceman ne sera plus. Tu ne feras pas le poids contre moi, contre ma haine, contre ce que nous étions, contre tes vains espoirs.

Tu tentes de me résister, mais la flamme est la plus forte. Je te sens faiblir. A chaque instant, je te sens crouler un peu plus sous le poids de ma haine.

Bobby, il le fallait. Il fallait que ça se termine ainsi. Je ne peux tolérer l'échec. Je ne peux accepter ce que tu es, ce que je ne suis pas. Car il en a toujours était ainsi entre nous, n'est-ce pas, Bobby ? Le chaud et le froid. Le feu et la glace. _Toi et Moi._


	8. Entre Rêve et Réalité

**Pyro/Iceman/X-men/#6**

**Titre : Entre Rêve et Réalité**

**Auteur/Artiste : **babydracky

**Couple :** Pyro/Iceman

**Fandom :** X-men

**Rating :** PG-15

**Thème :** #6 # Entre le rêve et la réalité

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer durant le troisième film, The Last Stand.

Il entendait la pluie tombée drue, en cascades nerveuses, des cliquetis lourds et étouffés par l'épaisse toile de la tente. Un murmure qui se voulait rassurant. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'ils étaient dans ce campement. C'est ici que tout se préparait, c'est ici que tout se jouerait.

Mystique avait été abandonnée par Magneto, sublime créature devenue fade et inutile à ses yeux, rapidement remplacée par Callisto et ses Morlocks. Intéressants Mutants. Mutants égarés, Mutants craignant les humains, se terrant comme des animaux traqués. Ils avaient découvert en Magneto un guide, un sauveur. C'est pourquoi ils avaient rejoint ileur/i cause. John devait admettre qu'ils étaient une force de frappe qui leur serait fort utile.

La pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte, agressive, et le vent hurlait dans l'épaisseur feuillue de la forêt. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa à nouveau aller au sommeil, il faisait encore nuit, il avait besoin de repos. Il se sentirait moins oppressé demain matin.

C'est au son du tonnerre rugissant qu'il s'éveilla en sursaut, en sueur, le sang coulant dans ses veines menaçant de bouillir à chaque instant. Il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle. Il n'avait plus fait ce cauchemar depuis longtemps, depuis cette nuit à l'école du professeur Xavier…

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Ne jamais regarder en arrière était l'une de ses doctrines. Pourtant les souvenirs, capricieux, affluaient et ils revinrent à lui en rafales fulgurantes avec une acuité redoutable.

Ce cauchemar l'avait pratiquement suivi depuis son départ de la maison parentale, ou plutôt matrimoniale, à peine adolescent. Sa mère l'avait chassé sans la moindre émotion dans la voix, pas le moindre tremblement, encore moins de larmes. Pleurait-on la mort d'un monstre que l'on avait mis au monde ? S'apitoyait-on sur le sort d'un Mutant contrôlant des flammes infernales ? Elle ne voulait plus de lui et s'était débarrassée de lui comme on jette un jouet cassé dans une benne à ordures sales. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de partir. Il avait longtemps erré n'ayant pas le moindre but. Fugueur l'appelaient les jeunes. Orphelins le nommaient les adultes. Il n'était aucun des deux. Mais ils auraient préféré être les deux que ce qu'on l'avait obligé à devenir.

Un voleur. Un agresseur. Une racaille.

Il n'avait pas d'amis. Il avait des ennemis à la pelle.

Il avait fini acculé dans cet entrepôt délavé, sinistre et lugubre. La bande, à laquelle il avait très certainement dû jouer un tour pendable, qui l'avait pourchassé en cette nuit où le tonnerre faisait rage avait voulu en finir avec lui de manière définitive. Mais pas rapidement, pas sans souffrances. C'est ainsi qu'il avait laissé pour la première fois ses gènes mutants prendre le contrôle total de son être. Et tout avait flambé. Brasier merveilleux. Il ne restait plus rien, plus personne. Sauf lui. Sauf John.

Depuis cette nuit, le tonnerre l'angoissait. Il lui rappelait ce feu, ce seul allié qui l'avait sauvé. Pourtant, la flamme pouvait se montrer capricieuse et incontrôlable. Eveillé, il parvenait toujours à se convaincre que sa plus fidèle alliée ne le trahirait jamais, pourtant les nuits comme celle-ci où les éléments se déchaînaient son inconscient lui rappelait à quel point le feu pouvait être dangereux.

Cette nuit-là, à l'école, Tornade avait dû être très contrariée. Le tonnerre n'avait cessé de gronder et la foudre de s'abattre aux alentours de l'école. Il était parvenu à s'endormir, non sans angoisse, mais le même rêve était venu le hanter. Les flammes. Devenues incontrôlables. Qui l'emprisonnaient. L'étouffaient. Le consumaient.

Il s'était réveillé, transi et hors d'haleine.

Terrorisé.

Et une voix douce s'était manifestée. Bobby.

Il était venu s'asseoir sur son lit et il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps le jeune homme lui parlait afin de l'apaiser. Sa voix était différente de celle qu'il lui adressait tous les jours. Et il ne se trompait pas, il connaissait sa voix par cœur à force d'avoir à l'écouter chaque jour, même quand l'envie féroce le surprenait de le faire taire de force, lui et ses blagues débiles. Et pourtant, en cette nuit mouvementée, il avait souhaité que cette voix n'arrête jamais de lui murmurer des douces paroles à l'oreille.

Il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il ne lui avait pas parlé. Mais il avait écouté.

Pas le moindre son n'avait quitté ses lèvres, pourtant son corps avait dû parler pour lui. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et avait eu l'impression, comme toujours après ces mauvais rêves, qu'il ne reviendrait jamais à la vie. Que la chaleur ne reviendrait jamais. Son camarade de chambré avait alors fait ce qu'il lui avait apparemment semblé être le plus naturel à faire - l'était-ce ? - il s'était glissé dans son lit.

« Fais-moi une place » Avait-il murmuré dans un souffle chaud alors qu'il passait sa main brûlante, qui maîtrisait pourtant à la perfection la glace, autour de sa taille.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait fait une place dans sa vie.

Jamais ils n'avaient reparlé de cette nuit. Jamais Bobby n'y avait fait allusion.

C'était la première fois de son existence que John avait trouvé réconfort auprès de quelqu'un, contre le corps si vivant et si réconfortant d'un humain. C'était donc cela qu'on appelait la chaleur humaine, s'était-il dit. Il s'était senti bien, entier et à sa place. Pour la première fois. Mais ça avait été une lourde erreur et il en payait à présent les conséquences. Il s'était laissé affaiblir par cette chimère, cette illusion nocturne.

Il avait perdu cette chaleur à tout jamais. Ce réconfort. Mais il ne pouvait vivre pour une si petite flamme, une flamme fébrile et tremblante, il avait besoin de sentir ce brasier virulent, ce feu implacable. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il se sentait vraiment vivre, vraiment lui. Et cette illusion de bonheur, qu'il avait un jour caresser du bout des doigts, il ne se la rappelait qu'_entre rêve et réalité. _

Il avait froid.

Les deux corps qui étaient emmêlés au sien frémirent à l'unisson et les deux jeunes Morlocks, plantureuses créatures, se mirent à onduler contre lui comme la nuit passée où elles l'avaient rejoint sous sa tente sans même attendre la moindre invitation. Il ne s'était pas plaint. Elles étaient restées. De petits mordillements, des _baisers_ où la tendresse n'existait pas, des grognements et de petits gémissements affamés naquirent dans leurs gorges assoiffées. John savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas à présent, il ne l'aurait pu en aucun cas. Ils se laissa donc mener par la danse voluptueuse des ses deux compagnes, recherchant en elles cette chaleur réconfortante.

Il ne la trouverait pas entre leurs bras, pas plus entre leurs cuisses, mais ce peu de chaleur corporelle qu'elles étaient prêtes à lui offrir lui permettrait d'oublier un court instant qu'une seule main sur cette terre, qu'un seul souffle hésitant sur sa nuque, que seuls des yeux azur songeurs pouvaient faire naître cette chaleur unique en ses entrailles, que seule une voix, dont il ne connaîtrait jamais le gémissement, savait l'apaiser et lui apporter la tranquillité.


	9. Retour à la Maison

**Pyro/Iceman/X-men/#20**

**Titre : Retour à la maison**

**Auteur/Artiste : **babydracky

**Couple :** Pyro/Iceman

**Fandom :** X-men

**Rating :** PG

**Thème :** #20 # Retour à la maison

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan (Bobby Drake) **sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer après le troisième film, The Last Stand.

Encore une fois il était venu le rejoindre. Encore une fois il l'avait accueilli.

Il se rappelait la première fois très nettement.

Depuis son _retour à l'école_, John se refusait à parler avec les autres élèves, il ne se sentait plus à sa place ici. C'était Bobby qui l'avait ramené, inconscient, à bras-le-corps jusqu'au repère des X-men et personne ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, en tout cas, rien ne lui avait été dit directement. Pas un seul reproche. Il ne savait pas ce que les professeurs s'étaient dit, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait été fait, et il s'en moquait, le plus important était que John avait été soigné et ne que l'on ne l'avait pas chassé.

Et une fois rétabli, John était resté.

Il ne s'était pas excusé, il ne s'était pas justifié. Mais il était resté. Bobby ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le plus important à ses yeux était que John soit à nouveau ici avec lui. De son plein gré. Il pouvait à nouveau sentir sa présence toute proche sans que cela ne soit qu'illusion douloureuse, parfois il entendait à nouveau le son de sa voix, et même si ce n'était que quelques mots balbutiés, il était heureux.

Il ferait tout en sorte pour que John soit bien. Pour retrouver le John qu'il avait toujours connu, ennuyeux et déterminé, mais si entier. Il fallait être patient, il le savait. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Il devait admettre que chaque soir lorsqu'il se couchait il craignait de ne pas retrouver son _ami_ auprès de lui le lendemain matin, mais c'était une inquiétude avec laquelle il avait dû apprendre à vivre.

Pourtant, une nuit, alors que Bobby commençait à perdre espoir – John l'avait-il senti ? – il était revenu à lui.

« Il caille » Avait-il marmonné.

« Désolé » Avait machinalement répondu le Mutant de glace.

Le silence. Un lourd silence. Bobby n'osait plus même respirer.

« J'me les pèle ! » Grogna la chevelure toujours décolorée.

« Je te promets que ça n'est pas moi, John ! » Avait-il lâcher presque en couinant.

Il était certain que ce n'était pas lui, cette fois-ci, qui influait sur la température de leur chambre.

Les couvertures, dans lesquelles il s'était minutieusement enroulé, volèrent autour de lui et il sentit un corps un peu trop frais se coller à lui. Il se tendit. Des pieds gelés vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses jambes. Il glapit. Une main hésitante se posa sur son ventre qui se contracta violemment. Il avait l'impression qu'une ruche pleine d'abeilles folles furieuses venait d'y élire domicile.

Il n'osait plus respirer. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Ne surtout pas bouger.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » Ronronna presque John.

« Quoi ? » S'étrangla presque Bobby.

« Fait plus chaud de ton côté de la chambre » Bailla John avant de venir blottir son nez dans le creux du cou où affluait un sang bouillonnant.

Bobby resserra son étreinte sur ce corps amaigri par les derniers événements. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil cette nuit-là, profitant de la présence de John, de sa proximité si nouvelle et si grisante. Il s'était senti plus serein. Quand John était auprès de lui, ces nuits-là, Bobby dormait paisiblement, il sentait ses moindres mouvements, son souffle, et il savait que si le jeune homme se décidait à partir il pourrait le retenir entre des bras brûlants.

Il glissa son nez dans la chevelure trop blonde qui sentait si bon le soleil et se laissa aller à son tour au sommeil. Cette chevelure était aussi douce que le vent estival, aussi rassurante que le _baiser_ tendre du soleil. Tant que John serait là, avec lui, tout irait bien.


	10. J'ai quelque chose à te dire

**Pyro/Iceman/X-men/#5**

**Titre : J'ai quelque chose à te dire**

**Auteur/Artiste : **babydracky

**Couple :** Pyro/Iceman

**Fandom :** X-men

**Rating :** PG

**Thème :** #5 # J'ai quelque chose à te dire

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer après le troisième film, The Last Stand.

_« J'ai quelque chose à te dire… »_ Avait-elle à peine soufflé alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la salle d'informatique où il se trouvait seul à travailler son devoir de littérature.

Bobby, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu beaucoup de petites amies, savait que cette phrase n'annonçait généralement rien de bon. Il avait toujours été celui à se faire larguer, généralement après un « Je _t'adore_ vraiment beaucoup, Bobby, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. » Et celles qui prononçaient cette phrase terminaient généralement même pas un mois plus tard, au mieux, au bras du bad boy de l'école. La vie était ainsi faite. Les filles disaient qu'elles voulaient d'un petit-ami gentil et attentif avec elles, mais elles étaient indubitablement attirées par ceux qu'elles appelaient les « ténébreux » et qui les traitaient moins bien. Il savait donc qu'il n'y couperait pas.

« Je t'écoute, Marie » Lâcha-t-il alors, se pliant à la fatalité, résigné, lui faisant signe de prendre place à côté de lui.

Elle secoua lentement son joli visage à l'ovale si parfait, faisant danser ses mèches blanches le long de ses épaules. Elle s'appuya, incertaine, sur le mur blanc en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Bobby… » Sa voix tremblait.

Le couperet n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur lui, sans pitié, sans bavure.

Il la fixait. Elle avait toute son attention. Sa respiration s'était faite haletante, elle peinait à lui dire ce qu'elle était venue lui annoncer. Pourtant elle avait dû longuement y réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre, chercher minutieusement ses moindres paroles. Elle devait connaître sa tirade à la virgule près. Mais une fois face à lui, devant ses yeux azurés si compréhensifs, les choses étaient moins simples tout à coup.

« Tu peux tout me dire, Marie » L'encouragea-t-il bien malgré lui. Elle avait fait son choix, il se devait de la soutenir et de l'accepter.

Elle le fixa longuement de ses yeux sombres.

« Je… » Commença-t-elle avant d'inspirer une longue et douloureuse goulée d'air « Nous deux, Bobby… C'est fini, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bobby resta coi. Il avait l'impression que la glace venait de s'emparer complètement de lui. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'était attendu à ce que Marie rompe avec lui, à l'instant même où elle avait ouvert cette porte et qu'il avait croisé son regard. Mais il ne s'était très certainement pas attendu à ce qu'elle le fasse de cette manière. Une question ? Elle ne le rejetait pas comme toutes les autres, elle ne s'était pas lassée de lui, elle avait juste compris. Elle avait compris ce que lui avait mis trop longtemps à voir.

Il n'était plus deux dans ce couple. Une faible flamme vibrait entre eux. Faible, mais irrésistible. Et Bobby n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, il commençait à peine à le reconnaître, se brûler les ailes.

Il s'était tu un long moment. Marie n'osait plus le regarder et quand il vit des perles naître sur ses longs cils noirs il sentit son cœur se comprimer douloureusement. Il était à l'origine de cette souffrance, de la peine qu'il lui causait, à sa douce Marie. Il ne pouvait imposer cela plus longtemps à cette jeune femme qu'il aimait tant, mais pas de la manière dont elle méritait d'être aimée.

« Pardonne-moi, Marie » Trouva-t-il le courage de lui répondre alors qu'il se levait pour la rejoindre. Il ne voulait plus de cet espace assassin entre eux.

Il ne voulait pas répondre directement à sa question, il était trop respectueux, ou trop lâche peut-être, pour être l'initiateur de cette douloureuse rupture. Jamais il n'avait eu autant mal. Comme il tenait à sa petite Mutante fougueuse !

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il tenta de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule nerveuse, qu'elle chassa d'une main rageuse. Il entendit un cri étouffé. Et les petites épaules de sa compagne, de son amie la plus chère, se mirent à trembler. Il aurait pu s'excuser à nouveau et quitter cette pièce où l'air était devenu trop lourd, il aurait pu lui tourner le dos, prétextant ne pas vouloir la gêner davantage en la voyant pleurer, il aurait pu. Mais il ne le fit pas. Ces larmes le blessaient, le torturaient. Mais il était le seul responsable. Il était coupable.

C'est sans un mot de plus, les paroles étaient devenues inutiles, qu'il laissa ses bras s'enrouler tendrement autour de sa taille. L'une de ses mains vint caresser son dos en cercles lents pour l'apaiser. Cette main coupable. Il posa sa joue sur la chevelure chocolat et ibaisa/i ses mèches éthérées.

« Bobby… » Hoqueta-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues opalines, noyant son visage contre ce torse rassurant.

« Je t'aime, Marie » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Jamais il n'était parvenu à lui dire ces mots jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était ironique qu'ils aient pu être prononcés aussi facilement, aussi honnêtement au moment de leur rupture.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, Marie, toujours » Sa voix était assurée, tendre et aimante.

« Je le sais… » finit par murmurer la jeune femme dont les mains gantées avaient resserré leur emprise sur son pull.

Il était responsable de la souffrance de Marie, il était le seul coupable pour les larmes qu'elle versait à présent. Mais il saurait payer un tribut plus lourd encore pour ce crime. Il aimerait passionnément jusqu'à ce que son âme se consume un être inaccessible, un être qui le haïssait plus que quiconque en ce monde, la plus précieuse des ambres enflammée.

Les deux corps restèrent longtemps emmêlés cette nuit-là dans cette pièce sombre. Même lorsque les larmes de la jeune femme se tarirent, les mains de son premier amour ne la quittèrent pas. Le silence était d'or mais pas étouffant. Deux enfants qui s'aimaient mais qui n'étaient pas destinés l'un à l'autre. Deux enfants qui ne se quitteraient pas et qui apprendraient un jour à se sourire à nouveau chaleureusement et amicalement. Deux amis inséparables.


	11. Through the Rough Kiss

**Pyro/Iceman/X-men/#30**

**Titre : Through the rough Kiss**

**Auteur/Artiste : **babydracky

**Couple :** Pyro/Iceman

**Fandom :** X-men

**Rating :** R

**Thème :** #30 # Baiser

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer après le troisième film, post-trilogie.

Emmêlé dans les draps frais, le corps en feu, le souffle court, une sueur froide redessinant l'harmonieuse danse des muscles roulant sous sa peau brûlante. Il tremble. Il vibre. Il sent ses muscles se contracter violemment sous un souffle frais et pantelant qui s'abat sur son visage en feu, en vagues tumultueuses et déchaînées, suivant le rythme endiablé de mains maladroites, égarées, perdues, telle la caresse d'un vent estival, dernier vestige du beau temps avant que n'explose la tempête. Redoutable. Incontrôlable. Indomptable.

Cette bouche fraîche s'écrase sur la sienne, encore et encore, quémandeuse, harcelante, éperdue, molestant un peu plus ses lèvres brûlantes. Il y a de l'orage dans l'air. Une électricité quasi-palpable. La haine. La passion. Si différents, si semblables. Des sentiments entiers, francs, incontrôlables, ne pouvant se défaire l'un de l'autre, cohabitant depuis toujours l'un avec l'autre.

La rencontre du chaud et du froid, redoutable, n'épargnerait pas le plus faible, il le sait. Il a déjà goûté à l'amertume et cuisante défaite. Ce goût de cendre dans la bouche, ce vide au cœur de l'âtre, cette solitude. La joute les blesserait tous deux car aucun ne cèderait. Aucun ne peut céder, aucun ne doit céder. Leur équilibre vital doit être maintenu quoiqu'il arrive ou ils seraient tous deux perdus. Mais ils ne peuvent vaincre tous deux, il n'y croit pas, il y a toujours un vainqueur et un vaincu, l'un doit être muselé, soumis, conquis. La défaite le dévorerait, l'étoufferait. Il ne fallait pas faiblir. Se battre toujours. Ecraser. Posséder.

John n'accepterait plus la défaite, plus jamais sa flamme ne serait gelée. Plus jamais.

Un souffle frénétique soulève cette poitrine aux muscles fins et savamment dessinés sur laquelle il repose et qu'il écrase un peu plus fort à chacune de leur interaction, rendant la respiration un peu plus difficile à chaque fois, un peu plus fraîche. Mais il ne cède pas.

Plus son corps, véritable volcan en fusion, se frotte à ce givre naissant sur la peau opaline qu'il malmène sous ses doigts enflammés, plus il sent sa raison le quitter. Plus rien n'a d'importance à part ce corps trop frais qui joue en harmonie avec le sien, à part ces lèvres bleuies qui n'ont d'autre obsession que de posséder les siennes, à part ces yeux azurés dans lesquels un soleil radiant, un astre de désir vient de naître.

Cette bouche, ce souffle, ils sont de plus en plus frais, de plus en plus froids. Glacés. Mais c'est surtout meilleur à chaque seconde qui passe. Il à l'impression dévorante d'être un volcan qui menace d'exploser à chaque instant. Il se recule à peine le temps de voir ces yeux brûlants le fixer intensément. Troublés. Leurs souffles se mêlent, alors qu'ils expirent, haletants, et il sent de la buée se condenser entre eux.

Ils sont incompatibles.

C'est pure folie. Mais son corps ne lui obéit déjà plus. Il frissonne au contact de ces mains fraîches, mais il sait que les gémissements qu'il garde jalousement dans sa gorge ne sont dus en rien à la froideur de ces longs doigts, mais à rien d'autre qu'à ces caresses maladroites, exigeantes et possessives qui le parcourent sans doute, sans question, sans pudeur. La glace brûle plus dangereusement, plus vicieusement que le feu. Où était donc le Bobby Drake coincé qu'il avait toujours côtoyé ? Quelque part sûrement sous la fine glace, perdu par ses sens bouillonnants, sous ces joues empourprées.

La langue exigeante, avec laquelle il a à peine appris à valser, se fait à nouveau exigeante, cherchant ses lèvres qui se sont éloignées depuis trop longtemps déjà, ce souffle brûlant qui est le seul à la taquiner ainsi, à l'éveiller ainsi.

Oui, lui St John Allerdyce aime le feu. Il aime chauffer. Mais il vient à peine de découvrir que pour faire vaincre la glace le plus simple est de l'embrasser, la faire fondre patiemment, passionnément de l'intérieur et non la briser.

Un gémissement plaintif échappe à Bobby, dont la chevelure blonde reflète les quelques rayons lunaires comme le plus précieux et le plus pur des diamants, alors qu'un sourire de préméditation naît sur les lèvres de la flamme, alors qu'elles jouent et qu'elles prennent plaisir à se rendre à peine inaccessibles à leur agresseur affamé. Oh, non, le glaçon ne l'aurait pas comme ça !

Ca sonne faux et tout son être le lui crie. C'est mal. Mais c'est bon ! Tellement bon ! Sentir ce corps frémir sous le sien, ne désirant que son contact, ses caresses, uniquement que _sa_ volonté se fasse.

La langue impatiente et étonnamment chaude de son assaillant, qu'il parvient encore, il ne sait pas vraiment comment, à maintenir cloué sur la couche désordonnée, se met à titiller le bout de ses lèvres qu'elle atteint à peine. Sa nuque et son dos se cambrent. Sa gorge est offerte. Sa langue tendue.

Un frisson dévorant le parcourt.

Il laisse cette langue tumultueuse et passionnée jouer avec ses lèvres. Parvenant à peine à câliner le satin craquelé de sa bouche, se débattant pourtant pour en goûter à nouveau le velours. Elle est douce, elle est chaude, elle est rassurante. Elle est tout ce que Bobby a toujours été et ce qu'il a toujours voulu détester. A cette seule pensée sa bouche s'écrase, dure et possessive, rancunière, sur celle de cet homme qu'il a voulu haïr plus que tout, qu'il a voulu éliminer pour se sauver. Mais rien n'y a fait. Au final sa faiblesse l'a vaincu. Il se met à sucer cette bouche déjà rougie par les nombreux assauts qu'il a menés, sans pitié, en conquérant, avant de mêler ses dents à cette danse belligérante. Il le ferait ployer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que son nom sur les lèvres.

Il mordille ces lèvres entrouvertes, parfois trop fort, parfois trop durement, et il sent cette peau douce et soyeuse se déchirer sous ses dents. Il grogne comme un animal sauvage avant de laisser sa langue redessiner le contour de cette brèche, y découvrant le goût de l'essence même de cet homme de glace. Un goût de fer mêlé à la senteur des premières neiges. Il aime ça. Il répond à présent par des grognements rauques et étouffés, presque bestiaux, à la musique des gémissements qu'il fait naître dans cette gorge encore trop pure et qui résonnent dans ce palais de glace comme le plus merveilleux des chants. Il veut le posséder tout entier. Plus rien n'a d'importance, à part ce _baiser_ dans lequel il se noie.

Alors qu'il se redresse pour reprendre son souffle, les lèvres tremblantes au contact de ce froid idéal, de cette guerre sans répit, il sent la langue de Bobby glisser une dernière fois contre la sienne dans un mouvement des plus sensuels qui faillit avoir raison de lui.

Il n'est pas content. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il ne s'est pas laissé aller comme n'importe quel puceau pré-pubère, pour cela il peut être fier de lui, car Bobby Drake, quand inspiré, est un adversaire redoutable. Mais dans son enthousiasme, le Mutant de glace vient de transformer sa langue en glaçon ! Fabuleux. Vraiment. Il allait le cramer sous peu. Son zippo, après tout, trône sur la table de nuit.

La sensation n'est pas douloureuse ou désagréable, il doit le reconnaître, Bobby a à peine gelé la surface de sa langue, ce qui provoque de petits picotements tout à fait supportables, mais John ne tolère plus la glace depuis que Bobby a éteint sa flamme, depuis qu'il a gelé son esprit combatif, son âme guerrière.

« Je suis désolé » Susurre le blond, d'une voix de boudoir, emblème suprême de la dépravation en cet instant, les lèvres molestées et rougies, les joues en feu et les yeux de glace recouverts d'un givre de désir.

Il l'attire alors à lui, sans attendre de réponse, plus tendrement qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, profitant de ce moment de répit pour poser, anxieux, ses mains tremblantes sur ses joues avant de les perdre dans sa chevelure, où les mèches de soleil se mêlent encore à celles de caramel, donnant l'impression d'une mer paisible qui observe un radieux coucher de soleil.

La bouche de Bobby se pose à nouveau sur la sienne, mais plus calme, plus tendre. Sa langue quémande les attentions de la sienne et c'est malgré lui que John permet cette douce intrusion. La bouche ennemie se referme sur le bout de sa langue avant de l'engloutir goulûment. Les picotements se font plus intenses. Il baisse ses défenses. Un lent va-et-vient commence, langoureux et dévastateur. Les picotements se muent en petites brûlures. Il ne lutte plus. Les dents si parfaites et si blanches se mêlent à la partie, craquelant par endroit la glace devenue infiniment fine avant d'être annihilée par une bouche chaude à présent, affamée. Il a déjà capitulé.

Cette bouche, si maladroite, si combattive, si passionnée. Elle le dévore. Elle emprisonne déjà son âme, il le sait. Il est trop tard. Mais il sait aussi qu'il est le seul capable d'éveiller ces flammes qui sommeillent sous l'épaisse glace, qu'il est l'unique à pouvoir faire trembler d'émoi cet iceberg puissant, qu'il n'y a que lui qui puisse faire crisser de plaisir la neige si pure.

Cela en a toujours été ainsi. Lui et Bobby. Le feu et la glace. Et ça en valait la chandelle.


	12. Course Effrénée

**Pyro/Iceman/X-men/#9**

**Titre : Course effrénée**

**Auteur/Artiste : **babydracky

**Couple :** Pyro/Iceman

**Fandom :** X-men

**Rating :** PG

**Thème :** #9 # Course folle

_**Disclaimer **_: Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer en partie durant le deuxième film et un peu après.

Boston.

Voilà où les avait menés cette _course folle_. L'école avait été prise d'assaut par une milice armée jusqu'aux dents qui n'avait donné que fort peu de compassion envers les jeunes Mutants qui dormaient paisiblement et qui n'étaient encore que des enfants. Mais apparemment être un Mutant suffisait à justifier ce traitement.

Ils ne savaient pas encore où se trouvaient les autres, mais ils avaient apparemment réussi à emprunter les souterrains, ils devaient donc être sains et saufs. Ils n'avaient pu joindre personne de l'école, bien que Logan n'ait cessé d'essayer de faire fonctionner ce qui servait apparemment d'émetteur au Professeur Summers, John doutait qu'il y parvienne jamais. Si un néandertalien était capable avec son petit cervelet de faire fonctionner un ordinateur portable ça se saurait.

John soupira à nouveau. Mais il y avait pire que d'être en compagnie dudit Wolverine qui était parti noyer sa soif dans des canettes de bière. Etre en compagnie de Rogue et de Bobby alors qu'ils ne cessaient de se retenir, à peine car en public, de vouloir se papouiller. Y'en a un qui allait encore se prendre une mauvaise décharge d'énergie. L'idiot.

Bon, en attendant, il était en caleçon dans le salon de parfaits étrangers. Génial.

Qu'attendait donc le si gentil et attentif Bobby Drake pour lui descendre quelque chose de décent à se mettre sur le dos ? Qu'il attrape la mort ? Pas qu'il s'ennuyât à regarder tous ces portraits de famille répugnants.

Enfin. Il reconnut le pas de Bobby qui descendait les escaliers pas vraiment à la hâte. Il était dans son élément, ça se sentait.

John renifla, dédaigneux.

Bobby lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Ciel qu'il pouvait être irritant.

« Pas encore mis le feu à ce que je vois » Le taquina-t-il en lui tendant des vêtements alors que John s'était mis à jouer nerveusement avec son zippo sans même s'en rendre compte ; ce zippo était comme une continuité de sa main, souvent il ne se rappelait même plus s'en être saisi.

« Mais ça ne saurait tarder » Le nargua-t-il un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres « L'ambiance est un peu froide à mon goût »

Il attrapa les vêtements sans même leur accorder un second regard et les jeta sur le canapé, une antiquité aux couleurs hideuses. Heureusement que Bobby n'avait pas hérité des goûts de ses parents, se surprit à penser John, car quelque chose dans ce style-là dans leur chambre les aurait très certainement menés à un combat à mort.

John se saisit du bas de jogging marine à rayures blanches qu'il enfila à la hâte et dans lequel il se prit les pieds fort peu glorieusement. Il entendit Bobby pouffer dans son dos. Ca, ça allait se payer très cher. Quand il eut fini de l'enfiler il lui tombait bien en dessous des chevilles, pour ne pas dire qu'il traînait par terre. Tout comme il lui glissait presque sur les hanches. Il nageait dedans. Heureusement qu'il ne devait pas se retrouver à porter les affaires du Ruskoff ou il aurait eu l'air d'un clown.

« T'as rien trouvé de plus grand ? » Pesta-t-il alors qu'il sentait les yeux amusés de Bobby, toujours posés sur lui.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai rien trouvé de plus petit » Tenta Bobby de sa voix la plus sérieuse, mais John y sentit la pointe d'une provocation encore plus amusée « Et pourtant j'ai fouillé dans les affaires de mon frère ! »

« Très drôle »

Y'en a un qui allait goûter du zippo tantôt.

« Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas rejoindre Miss baiser fatal pendant que je termine de me changer, Popsicle ? » Il savait que dire du mal de sa tendre et douce Marie le ferait sortir de ses gons.

« Pudique, peut-être ? » Continua le Mutant de la glace toujours aussi amusé, et qui pour une fois ne goûta pas à la provocation maladroite, heureusement que John lui remontait le moral parce qu'il n'en menait définitivement pas large d'être revenu ainsi chez ses parents sans les prévenir, accompagné de trois amis…mutants.

« Fu » Lui répondit son ami dont la chevelure caramel venait de se perdre sous le sweater qu'il enfilait « Je voulais juste t'épargner la comparaison de ma superbe plastique en plein jour. »

A ceci Bobby explosa de rire, ayant même l'audace de monter les marches en se tenant les côtes.

Et ses yeux se posèrent sur son ami qui trônait au milieu de son salon, le regard flou. Ce sweater gris le moulait à la perfection et mettait en avant son torse fin mais sur lequel se devinaient des muscles ciselés et saillants. Ca, il avait pris du muscle le John depuis qu'il avait commencé les entraînements en salle des dangers. Bobby se rappelait encore le garçon maigrichon et visiblement sous-alimenté qui était arrivé à l'école quelques années auparavant. Un chien errant, portant dignement la peau qui lui restait sur les os et qui mordait plus fort qu'un loup enragé.

Il avait gardé cette constitution fine, il n'avait pas réellement grandi non plus, mais sa masse musculaire s'était développée. Certes. Il pouvait lui reconnaître cela.

Bobby se sentit rougir. Il fixait John de manière fort mal polie. Et la vision lui était étrangement trop plaisante. John dans ce sweater-là. Il devait rejoindre Marie.

« Pas mal pour quelqu'un dans ton genre » Lâcha la voix provocatrice de John.

« Huh ? » Répondit fort intelligiblement Bobby.

« Ce sweater… » Reprit John qui laissait sa main libre, l'autre s'étant déjà ressaisit de son zippo, danser sur son épaule et son bras, caressant le coton gris « Il est pas mal. Il me plait bien. Par contre côté harmonisation des couleurs tu aurais pu faire mieux, Popsicle. Gris et marine, c'est hideux. Mais Bobby Drake m'avait caché qu'il portait des choses aussi moulantes et fashion ! On joue les golden boy mais on n'en pense pas moins !»

« Ce n'est pas le mien. Tu sais bien que je ne porte pas de gris. C'est celui de Ronny. T'inquiète, il ne dira rien, il ne le met plus…Trop petit. »

Ceci au moins mettrait fin à la conversation. Bobby partit rejoindre Marie, John se perdit dans la contemplation des photos de famille. Ronny devait être le frère de Bobby. Si pareils sur la photo, si différents pourtant.

**&**

Les parents étaient rentrés. Le deuxième fils avec.

Dire qu'ils étaient mortifiés était un bel euphémisme. Ils étaient horrifiés. Leur fils prodige était un monstre.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de jouer avec cela, s'il te plait » Lui avait demandé la mère fort peu courtoisement et visiblement à la limite de sa patience.

Il l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux et avait fait claquer son zippo une dernière fois en signe de protestation. Mais il n'allait pas interférer avec le drame qui se jouait sous ses yeux. C'était mieux que tous les soap-opéras qu'il avait vus à la télé. La parfaite petite famille américaine qui se déchirait.

« Nous t'aimons toujours, Bobby » Avait eu besoin d'ajouter la génitrice.

John laissa un rire sarcastique lui échapper. Les humains étaient tous les mêmes, ces parents pas mieux que ses géniteurs. Le frère menaçait de faire une attaque à chaque instant. Il n'avait pas l'air très grand recroquevillé ainsi…

La femme lui jeta un regard mauvais en même temps que Rogue. Ah les femmes !

« Bobby, je… Tu n'avais pas jeté ce sweat-shirt indécent ? »

Oui, certes, il était tout à fait temps maintenant et de bon ton de parler d'un sweat-shirt qu'il avait acheté quelques années auparavant, qu'il n'avait pu porter qu'une seule fois. Ses parents n'avaient pu tolérer qu'il s'habille de manière aussi provocante. Ce sweat-shirt était bien trop moulant, sans parler de ce trou dans la manche gauche, qui faisait hippie. C'était l'une des particularités que John avait le plus appréciée. Petit menteur, ce sweater était le sien.

C'était normal alors qu'il se sente si bien dedans. Il n'aimait pas généralement ce qui lui était étranger.

Il ne l'aimait pas ou étaient-ce ses parents qui ne le lui avaient pas permis de le porter ?

Ridicule. Qu'importe, il était à lui à présent.

**&**

Il pleuvait.

Il n'aimait pas cette base. Elle était froide et humide.

Tout ce qu'il détestait.

Mais il avait fait son choix.

Il ne le regrettait pas.

Personne ne l'avait retenu. Personne n'avait tenté de le convaincre.

Il se roula en boule sur son matelas de fortune et écouta la pluie tomber.

Il attrapa le sweater froissé qui se trouvait sous son oreiller.

Il y blottit son visage. Il avait plus chaud.

Mais cette chaleur ne dégageait pas le parfum de la peau de Bobby.

Bobby n'était plus là pour lui. Il n'avait pas dit un mot quand il avait quitté le Jet.

Il n'était plus là. Pas même un regard insistant.

John était seul.

Toujours.

Encore.


	13. Musique Bestiale

**Pyro/Iceman/X-men/#14**

**Titre : Musique Bestiale**

**Auteur/Artiste :** babydracky

**Couple :** Pyro/Iceman

**Fandom :** X-men

**Rating :** PG-13

**Thème :** #14 # Musique

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan/Iceberg (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer avant ou pendant le premier film, en tout cas avant l'arrivée de Rogue/Malicia.

Il avait passé pas loin d'une heure à persuader Bobby de sortir avec eux. Bobby n'était pas le type de garçon à faire bande à part, bien au contraire, il était d'une convivialité rare. Il était peut-être issu d'une famille très catholique, il était peut-être le modèle pimpant du parfait garçon, mais jamais il ne s'était permis de regarder qui que ce soit de haut ou d'être déplaisant. Un magnifique sourire aux lèvres toujours dessiné sur ses traits quand il s'adressait à quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi il était apprécié de tous et plus particulièrement de toutes. C'est pour cette raison que les filles avaient insisté pour que Bobby soit des leurs lors de cette sortie et qu'elles avaient fait pression sur John alors que le blond avait refusé, certes très poliment mais fermement leur offre. John avait grogné, John avait pesté mais rien n'y avait fait ! Il était le camarade de chambre de Bobby, c'était donc à lui de le persuader et de le faire venir « à tout prix », « de gré ou de force » même. Tout ça pour une soirée en boîte de nuit…

Il était surprenant de voir que généralement personne ne souhaitait lui chercher des noises mais qu'aujourd'hui toutes les filles de l'école se soient braquées contre lui pour parvenir à leur fin : avoir un Bobby Drake tout frétillant, tout frais livré, sur une piste de danse enflammée. John imaginait déjà la scène ! Toutes ces chattes affamées ne cherchant qu'à laper de ce lait onctueux, enfonçant leurs griffes, se frottant, se tortillant… Il le plaindrait presque s'il n'avait pas eu à accomplir une mission vitale qui l'ennuyait profondément ! John n'était pas du genre à céder sous la pression ou la menace mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos toutes les femelles de l'école, elles avaient un côté inquiétant parfois et quand il était question de vie amoureuse elles devenaient réellement redoutables. C'est dans un soupir qui aurait pu arracher de la compassion à un bourreau sans cœur qu'il pénétra leur chambre.

Après une longue heure de négociations à convaincre son « ami » des bienfaits d'une nuit en boîte, cela se résumant surtout à « Ca va être fun », « On va s'éclater » et surtout « Et puis je serai là ! » Bobby n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'une telle sortie, même quand John insista sur le fait que c'était rare que les professeurs les laissent ainsi indépendants toute une soirée et seulement uniquement à la demande de Jubilee qui fêtait son anniversaire. Alcool, drogue et sexe… Trois mots qui n'auraient rien inspiré à Bobby était pourtant ce qui se tramait dans ces lieux, c'est pourquoi John n'y fit aucune allusion. C'est qu'il aurait pu lui faire peur ou le rebuter encore plus ! Quel ennuyeux il pouvait être par moment, être aussi lisse et aussi naïf ! Les filles trouvaient ça touchant, mignon et inexorablement attirant, elles ne semblaient penser qu'à une seule chose ces pestes : déniaiser le _sexy_ Iceboy, qui passait plus de temps le nez dans ses pots de glace, ou dans ses livres de Sciences, qu'à reluquer les formes qui se faisaient de plus en plus rebondies de ses camarades.

« Popsicle ! » L'interpella-t-il de la salle de bains où il s'aspergeait d'eau de toilette, il allait faire chaud en boîte et s'il y avait bien une chose que John détestait c'était de se sentir moite.

« Hum ? » Lui répondit ce dernier le nez plongé dans son livre de Mathématiques. Non mais quel crétin faisait ses devoirs une semaine à l'avance, un samedi soir, surtout à à peine quinze minutes de leur départ !?

Quand John revint dans leur chambre, il fut couper dans son élan. Bobby portait le même pantalon, le même pull, la même chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col, les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait eus sur le dos toute la journée ! Il se moquait de lui ? Il allait vraiment finir par le mettre en rogne !

« Dis-moi, Drake… » Il prit cet air dédaigneux qui mettait Bobby _presque_ hors de lui à chaque fois – il paraissait qu'on ne la faisait pas à lui et que cet air ne seyait pas à John – mais il ne savait pas à quel point cet air était ce qu'il avait de plus cher, de plus ancré en lui « Tu n'as pas l'intention de sortir habillé comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bobby se regarda de la tête aux pieds et ne réagit pas. Apparemment, rien ne clochait pour lui.

« Drake ! Merde ! C'est quoi ça ? Allez change-toi tout de suite ! » Il fallait vraiment tout lui dire à cet idiot !

« Mais je suis bien comme ça… » Tenta-t-il faiblement.

« Bien ? » John haussa les sourcils et le détailla de la tête aux pieds « Eh bien, il faut être **mieux **que bien pour entrer là où on va ! »

Il se mit à fouiller dans le placard de Bobby comme un dément n'écoutant pas les protestations de ce dernier qui était outré de voir ses affaires voler de la sorte et des tas dépliés, qui ne manqueraient pas de se froisser, joncher le sol.

« Aha ! » Tonitrua-t-il triomphant en sortant un jean délavé du fond du placard ! « Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu celui-là ! »

Les yeux de Bobby s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh… Non ! Non, John ! Il est trop petit ! Je ne peux pas porter ça ! » Les joues de Bobby s'étaient empourprées.

« Non, Popsicle » Reprit le pyrokinésiste un sourire en coin « Il n'est pas trop petit, c'est ta taille et les filles se sont renseignées avant de te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire, il est juste … moulant… parfait pour là où nous allons ! Et puis elles vont se vexer si tu ne le mets jamais ! Allez, enfile-moi ça pendant que je te trouve un sweater décent ! »

Bobby regarda longuement le jean que John lui tendait avant que celui-ci ne s'impatiente et le lui jette à la figure. Il alla dans la salle de bains pour se changer, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, preuve qu'il était réellement embarrassé. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être gêné de sa plastique grogna John, pas qu'il l'envia mais avoir quelques centimètres de plus ne l'aurait pas gêné, par exemple !

Quand le mutant de glace revint dans la chambre, alors qu'il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, John ne put que constater que ce jean ne cachait en effet aucune des courbes musculeuses de ce corps élancé. C'est cela qu'on appelait communément « attentat à la pudeur » ? Il baissa les yeux, embarrassé malgré lui, quelque chose clochait, il le sentait.

« Tiens, mets-ça ! » Lança-t-il alors qu'il plaquait le tissu contre le ventre dénudé de Bobby et qu'il s'asseyait nonchalamment sur son lit et qu'il commençait à jouer avec son zippo.

_Click. Snach. Fwooosh._

Bobby le regarda à nouveau interloqué. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces grands yeux bleus qui ne cessaient de se raccrocher à ses braises, les appelant à l'aide, les regardant plus intensément que quiconque ne l'avait jamais fait. De là où il venait, la rue, les jeunes comprenaient vite qu'il fallait savoir baisser les yeux et la tête pour ne pas trouver rapidement les ennuis et seuls ceux qui avaient les tripes de se battre, de donner des coups et surtout d'en recevoir, ne baissaient jamais le regard. Seuls ceux qui étaient comme lui. Et il était maintenant face à ce mutant, petit fils prodige, qui ne cessait de le fixer intensément. Un idiot. Il n'avait rien à attendre de lui et surtout pas un sentiment d'amitié. Il le tolérait car ils étaient dans la même chambre, et qu'il avait failli brûler vifs les trois précédents, alors qu'avec Bobby ça avait toujours été drôle, se frotter à sa glace alors qu'il maniait les flammes.

« Mais c'est le sweater qui tu avais… » Commença Bobby avant de s'empourprer à nouveau furieusement, quelle couleur prenait-on quand le rouge pivoine devenait fade ?

« Volé ? » Conclut John dans un grand sourire innocent, ces fameux sourires qui lui avaient valu le surnom de « gueule d'ange » dans certains quartiers des bas-fonds. John était l'image même du chien qui vous ignore pour mieux vous attaquer par derrière, qui vous laisse approcher de son encolure pour une caresse soumise avant de vous mordre à pleines dents.

Bobby se contenta d'acquiescer.

Oh oui ! Ca le gênait tout ce que John avait été et tout ce qu'il avait fait car c'était mal, très mal ! Surprenant que John ait pris plaisir à partager certains de ses secrets avec Bobby pour l'embarrasser, qu'il lui ait parlé de la rue pour le pousser à bout, pourtant, son i_ami/i _s'était toujours contenté de hocher la tête ou de lui répondre par un sourire compatissant. Il détestait cela. Il continuait à jouer à ce jeu dangereux pourtant.

Concernant ce sweater, John avait seulement voulu embarrasser Bobby dans cette grande surface où il avait été avec l'école pour choisir des fournitures scolaires. Alors qu'ils étaient assis à un petit café à attendre les professeurs, privilège d'être les plus âgés, John avait pu observer ce sweater en vitrine et l'idée avait germé dans son esprit aussi rapidement que son sang s'était mis à bouillir. Il avait alors dit à Bobby qu'il allait lui montrer comment il avait fait pour survivre, lui, jusqu'à présent. Bobby s'était indigné, lui « interdisant » de faire ça ! Il n'avait eu besoin que de ces paroles pour se lever et se diriger vers la boutique en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil amusé. Il avait ce besoin bouillonnant de cracher à la figure de Bobby des souvenirs douloureux, qu'il n'affichait pas comme tels, mais il ne supportait pas son enfance parfaite, sa vie parfaite, son personnage trop lisse et parfait et ses traits parfaits eux-aussi. Bobby, ce formidable garçon, était haïssable. Il avait besoin de l'embarrasser, de le salir en le mêlant à ce genre d'expéditions. Mais John avait tout simplement voulu prouver à Bobby qu'il était capable de tout et qu'il était digne de tout ce qu'il avançait. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Bobby n'avait jamais mis sa parole en doute, Bobby ne l'avait jamais jugé.

Il était donc revenu ce jour-là avec le sweater qu'il lui avait montré. Bobby ne lui avait fait aucune remarque à part l'intensité de ses grands yeux bleus si expressifs qui lui disaient ô combien Bobby regrettait que John ait eu à vivre ce passé douloureux, qu'il ait dû se contenter de survivre jour après jour, que cette partie de lui aussi il l'acceptait. Et pour cela John aussi lui en voulait. Bobby Drake l'avait accepté comme il était.

Jamais il n'avait porté ce sweater - bien trop osé. C'était donc l'occasion de le sortir enfin ! Et voir Bobby Drake porter l'un de ses vêtements, et qui plus est volé, ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Mais je ne peux pas porter ça ! » Balbutia Bobby qui était devenu blême pour le coup.

« Oh si tu peux ! Et tu ferais mieux de te magner, faut qu'on y aille ! De toute façon tu n'as rien de décent à te mettre sur le dos, glaçon ! » Le railla-t-il.

Bobby le fixa longuement et dans un long soupir se décida à passer le sweater.

Le souffle de John se bloqua dans sa gorge quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le sweater en lycra, fait de fines mailles aux reflets argentées, qui avait épousé à la perfection le torse de son camarade de chambre, qui roulait sur sa peau comme des eaux calmes et onctueuses. On aurait dit une deuxième peau.

« On y va ! » Grogna-t-il furieux tout à coup.

« Attends, John ! Je ne me suis pas encore peigné » Glapit Bobby.

« Peigné ? » Gronda John.

Et en quoi ce porc-épic avait besoin de se coiffer ? Il avait à peine quelques centimètres de chevelure blonde sur le crâne, ça ne devrait pas lui prendre du temps comme sa chevelure caramel qu'il prenait plaisir à rendre parfaite en la plaquant en arrière. Sa mauvaise humeur étant la plus forte, il se saisit de son pot de gel, s'en imbiba allègrement les doigts et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers ce glaçon ennuyeux qui le regarda d'un air visiblement apeuré. Il voulait se coiffer, hein ? Il allait être servi !

Il passa vigoureusement les doigts dans ces cheveux qu'il découvrit bien trop doux alors que Bobby poussait de petits cris plaintifs et que John n'était pas loin de lui arracher les oreilles. Quand il eut finit son massacre, le pyrokinésiste ne put que pousser un grognement de dépit quand il s'aperçut que le capharnaüm qu'il avait créé dans cette chevelure de blé donnait un air encore plus…plaisant à l'ensemble. Ces mèches rebelles ajoutaient définitivement quelque chose de remarquable au mutant. On était parfait ou on ne l'était pas, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est furieux qu'il quitta la chambre, et c'est encore plus furieux qu'il feula an montrant les crocs et cracha son venin aux filles qui osèrent lui demander, mécontentes, où était Bobby. Il pouvait bien fondre dans leur chambre qu'il n'en aurait eu cure !

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Eh bien ! Il avait eu du mal à le faire sortir de son igloo, l'ermite des glaces, mais maintenant il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou sur la piste de danse. John était accoudé au bar, place qu'il avait toujours privilégiée, il préférait regarder que participer à tout ce frotti-frotta d'hormones en pleine effervescence. Laisser des inconnus le toucher, être en sueur, laisser leur sueur, leur peau glisser sur la sienne, très peu pour lui, il préférait savourer ses cocktails frais.

Si on lui avait dit que Bobby Drake savait aussi bien bouger son corps il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il était plutôt du genre pataud quand il marchait. A son arrivée il était déjà plus grand que John mais d'à peine quelques centimètres, et il avait grandi d'un seul coup ce qui l'avait rendu quelque peu maladroit avec ce corps auquel il n'était pas encore habitué et sans parler du fait qu'il avait triplé sa consommation de nourritures et de glaces, cela allait sans dire, John se demandait parfois comment il faisait pour ne pas exploser.

En tout cas, il était évident que pas un seul gramme de graisse inutile ne survivait sur ce corps, ce même corps qui ondulait actuellement entre celui de Kitty et de Jubilee sous les lumières colorées et saccadées des spots violents et au rythme d'une « _musique_ » bestiale. Bobby Drake pris en sandwich entre deux prédatrices, on aurait tout vu ! Et cet imbécile ne voyait rien de toute façon, pour lui ça devait être tout à fait normal entre amis de se frotter comme ça ! John se serait mêlé aux festivités qu'il n'aurait rien trouvé à redire, pas que lui en ait envie, mais au moins il ferait enrager ces deux gourdes ! Le glaçon devait encore moins être conscient de tous ces yeux qui glissaient sur son corps, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, sans oublier de faire un court détour par son fessier ; toutes les femelles de la boîte semblaient avoir un intérêt certain pour lui. Pourtant, il n'avait vraiment rien de spécial ce garçon !

A ce rythme, John ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il allait soit se faire lyncher par l'un des petits amis mécontents, soit se faire coincer dans les toilettes par l'une de ses prédatrices, pour certaines très certainement mères de famille. Dégoûtant ! Et qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour lui venir en aide ! Qu'ils assument ces grands yeux bleus, dits innocents, de ce qu'ils faisaient de leur postérieur ! Quelle idée aussi de porter un jean aussi moulant ?!

La main de Jubilee venait de passer sous _son_ sweater là ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Elle profitait du fait de la cohue sur la piste pour mettre ses mains sur les hanches de Bobby et les faufiler sur les muscles et la peau glabre de son ventre ! La peste ! Et lui qui avait toujours cru que Bobby était du genre sainte-nitouche, « regarde, mais ne touche pas », quel petit cachottier ! Un jeune en rut comme les autres ! Il ne méritait même pas de partager sa chambre ! Tiens, encore plus de monde sur la piste de danse et l'écart entre les tranches du sandwich et le morceau de viande fraîche qui se rétrécit encore et encore, une jambe dénudée qui se glisse entre les siennes… un débauché, voilà ce qu'il était !

« Un autre Bloody Mary ! » Grogna John en se tournant vers le barman.

La peinture accrochée au mur était définitivement bien plus intéressante à observer, ce…enfin…ces touches rouges et bleues…étaient…horribles en fait. Il avait toujours eu une aversion sans nom pour l' « art moderne » - pas que cette chose ait pu être classée dans le domaine de l'Art – et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cette toile se trouvait dans une boîte de nuit.

« Il te plait ? » Lui demanda le barman.

« Assez » Répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, tout pour ne pas avoir à supporter le tableau qui devait encore très certainement se dérouler dans son dos – s'ils n'avaient pas déjà attaqué le stade de l'échange public de miasmes, à cette seule idée John fit la grimace – et pour boire à l'œil.

« C'est toi qui l'as peint, hein ? »

« Oui ! Comment tu as deviné que j'avais l'âme d'un artiste ? » Demanda le barman, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. On reconnaissait enfin son art !

_Facile, regarde ta tronche et ta dégaine !_ Pensa-t-il ironique avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres et d'en descendre une bonne moitié. Elle était fichtrement bonne et forte leur vodka !

« Tu bois quoi, John ? » Cette voix haletante et joviale il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

« Un truc pas pour toi ? » Se contenta-t-il de lâcher plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il n'avait cessé d'aboyer sur Bobby depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école alors que ce dernier ne lui avait, en fait, strictement rien fait. Il savait que c'était nul, voire puérile, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Bobby lui revenait pantelant, dévergondé et sali. Un tas de neige boueuse foulée aux pieds de ses hystériques sans retenue !

« Tu bois de l'alcool ? » Se contenta de hoqueter Bobby.

Oh non ! Ne le laissez pas lui faire le couplet des conséquences dévastatrices que pouvaient avoir la trop grande consommation d'alcool sur l'organisme, il les connaissait par cœur, il avait vu de ses yeux sa mère sombrer dans les litres d'une eau de vie bon marché.

« Tu vois bien que c'est du jus de tomate, Popsicle » Lui répondit-t-il dans un sourire provocateur.

Bobby était assis à côté de lui, la respiration toujours un peu saccadée, mais pas la moindre trace de sueur sur sa peau – il y avait des avantages certains à être un congélateur ambulant - alors que lui se sentait déjà un peu moite sans avoir fait le moindre mouvement, il fallait reconnaître que garder son blouson en cuir dans cette étuve n'était pas particulièrement judicieux, mais n'était pas né celui qui lui ferait retirer !

« Tu te moques encore de moi ! » Le fixa-t-il les sourcils froncés, ce regard faussement mécontent ne lui seyait guère.

« Je ne me permettrais pas » Se surprit-il à lui répondre un petit sourire aux lèvres, ce garçon parvenait toujours à avoir raison de lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ça devenait lassant.

Bobby le fixait toujours les sourcils froncés et une mou presque boudeuse était née sur ses fines lèvres. John écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Bobby laisser glisser l'un de ses élégants longs doigts sur la rayure de son tumbler, y recueillant le sucre de cane, avant de le glisser entre ses lèvres humides. John n'avait pu quitter ce doigt des yeux et il était certain à présent que cette bouche pourrait accomplir des miracles.

« Pareil… » Articula Bobby ce qui sortit John de sa contemplation.

« Hein ? » Lâcha-t-il très intelligemment, qu'il pouvait détester quand on le réduisait à des gargarismes sans charme !

« Je veux boire la même chose, ça a l'air bon… » S'expliqua Bobby.

« Tu rigoles ! Pour que je te porte jusqu'à l'école et que les professeurs me lapident pour avoir dévergondé leur petit _chouchou_ ! Jamais ! Ce sera du lait pour toi, Drake ! » Le railla-t-il.

« Mais… » Tenta de protester Bobby alors que John passait déjà commande pour lui.

« Une Batida de coco pour le jeune homme et tu oublies le Rhum, mec » Dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil complice au barman dont le rire fâcha presque Bobby.

« Eh bien, mettez-en-moi une double dose dans ce cas-là » Susurra une jeune femme qui venait de prendre place au côté de John, blonde, des lèvres pleines et une poitrine opulente « Et laissez-moi offrir son lait à votre petit-frère. »

Le _feeling_ était passé immédiatement entre eux. Bobby avait fait une de ses têtes quand elle avait osé sous-entendre que c'était lui, John, qui chaperonnait Bobby ce soir ! Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux… Quelle provocatrice ! En tout cas, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, car ses longues jambes ne cessaient de chercher les siennes et ses doigts se perdaient de plus en plus souvent sur son bras. Une garce dans toute sa splendeur, qualité qu'elle affichait aussi bien dans ses propos, dans sa tenue vestimentaire que dans sa gestuelle. Elle assumait pleinement ce qu'elle était.

« Tu viens danser, Bobby ? » Evidemment les petites chattes s'impatientaient de pouvoir coincer à nouveau leur petit souriceau dans un coin bien sombre et de le mordiller voracement, il leur ferait payer plus tard, il était quelque peu occupé pour le moment.

« Plus tard » Répondit Bobby en grinçant clairement des dents. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'est vrai que la température avait quelque peu baissée. Il lui en voulait vraiment de l'avoir traité de gamin, mais c'est ce qu'il était pourtant, un gamin. Un gamin qui fixait son verre de « cocktail » resté intouché.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? » Répéta-t-elle se mordillant les lèvres d'une manière plus que suggestive.

« Tu disais ? » Se penchant vers elle plus que nécessaire, il sentit une odeur de tabac froid, elle fumait, il n'aimait pas ça, c'était une odeur persistante.

« Je voudrais aller aux commodités… » Se contenta-t-elle de lui répéter.

John haussa un sourcil dubitatif et alors qu'il allait refuser poliment l'invitation, cela n'avait jamais été son genre de se taper la première venue et encore moins dans des lieux aussi peu ragoûtants, la voix de Bobby se fit entendre derrière lui, un timbre plus froid qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu, plus froid encore que lorsqu'il avait cassé ses patins à glace, mais vraiment sans faire exprès.

« Pardonnez-moi, _Madame_, de vous interrompre » Commença-t-il des plus polis « Mais comme vous l'aurez sans aucun doute remarqué, brillante comme vous l'êtes, nous sommes _ensemble_ ! »

Etait-ce un grognement qu'il venait d'entendre ?

« Je comprends, _petit_ » Prétendit-elle de glousser, le « Madame » avait dû mal passer « Cesse un peu de jouer les gamins à ton âge ! Tu ne peux pas rester cinq petites minutes sans ton grand-frère ? Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps…»

C'est qui qu'elle venait de traiter de gamin la greluche ? Alors qu'il allait lui faire connaître sa façon de penser – que lui se raille de Bobby, que lui fasse enrager Bobby, que lui maltraite Bobby, c'était une chose, mais le premier venu n'avait pas ce privilège ! – il vit ce dernier se lever et les dominer facilement tous deux. Il n'était pas si petit que ça l'iceberg.

« John n'est pas mon grand-frère, pas plus que mon petit-frère, ni même mon demi-frère, ou mon cousin, mais je vais vous demander de lâcher son bras et de vous rendre toute seule aux _commodités,_ comme la grande fille que vous êtes, et je suis certain que chemin faisant vous ferez d'heureuses rencontres. »

Sa voix était glaciale, John n'aurait jamais cru Bobby capable de cela. Il lui aurait dit « Casse-toi grognasse ! » que ça n'aurait pas été plus clair. Il était bluffé ! Oh, elle commençait à s'exciter toute seule apparemment pendant que lui s'égarait dans ses pensées, il était temps de mettre fin à cette comédie ridicule.

« Je suis désolé, _Madame_, mais comme vient de vous le faire savoir Bobby, nous sommes _ensemble._ »

Comme si lui, Saint John Allerdyce pouvait être franchement désolé de quoi que ce soit ! La bonne blague ! Elle était folle de rage, c'était flagrant, elle ne devait pas être souvent confrontée à un refus aussi déplacé avec la paire de seins qu'elle exhibait, sûrement sillonnées par ailleurs, tout comme ses lèvres devaient être pleines de collagène.

« Bande de petits cons ! » Se commenta-t-elle de leur cracher à la figure en quittant le bar. Bon débarras. Il détestait les femmes qui gloussaient. Sans parler du fait qu'elle empestait la cigarette.

John se tourna alors vers Bobby qui semblait fulminer. Heureusement que le barman n'était plus devant eux car il venait de geler leurs deux verres.

« Tu sais, Bobby, quand on dit se boit très frais… Ce ne veut pas dire congelé. »

Bobby était apparemment contrarié.

« Mais enfin ! Tu voyais pas clair dans son jeu à la vieille ? Elle te regardait comme si tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande bien fraîche ! Elle pensait qu'à une chose ! Et dans les toilettes en plus et… »

Bobby était contrarié. Très contrarié, pour traiter une femme d'une trentaine d'année de vieille. Et c'est lui qui disait ça alors qu'il avait failli se faire dévorer par pas loin de la moitié des obsédées qui se trouvaient là à danser ou à se frotter. John sourit.

« John ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Elle voulait juste… »

« Se faire sauter. Oui, je sais, Bobby. » L'interrompit-il d'une voix très calme.

« Oh… Tu sais …? » Reprit Bobby alors que le rouge lui montait sévèrement aux joues « Je… Je suis désolé… Tu voulais peut-être l'accompagner aux toilettes… »

Un Bobby qui se faisait tout petit avait vraiment quelque chose de mignon. Ca y est, il avait enfin compris que John n'avait pas été la victime d'une mangeuse d'hommes. Que s'imaginait-il ? Qu'il était aussi inexpérimenté que lui ? Bobby Drake et son innocence légendaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de lui ?

« Non » Lui répondit-il le plus simplement et le plus honnêtement « Il n'y a que toi que j'accompagnerais aux toilettes… »

« Hein ? » S'étonna clairement Bobby et ses grands yeux bleus étaient à nouveau sur lui, attendant des réponses.

« Rien » Se contenta-t-il de lui répondre et Bobby n'insista pas.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire exactement ? Qu'il n'y avait que lui qu'il protégerait de cette foule lascive, cette foule qui semblait vouloir le croquer comme une délicieuse sucrerie, s'il devait se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux toilettes. Qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait le satisfaire ? Il ne savait plus.

Il avait vraiment besoin de son foutu Bloody Mary maintenant et tout de suite, mais cet idiot avait eu la superbe idée de le transformer en Mister Bloody Mary Freeze ! John sortit son zippo, et alors que Bobby le regardait apparemment peu enclin à partager sa bonne idée, il fit naître une flamme discrète entre ses doigts qui eut raison de la boisson glacée. Il serait écœurant mais au moins aurait-il quelque chose à boire, et quelque chose de fort.

Alors qu'il portait le verre à ses lèvres, il eut le déplaisir de se rendre compte que le contenu de ce dernier n'était de nouveau plus liquide. Parfois, sans savoir pourquoi, la malchance vous poursuivait dans la vie. Mais là trop c'était trop ! Il fallait que Bobby apprenne à contrôler son thermostat interne ! Alors qu'il se tournait vers le blond, il eut le déplaisir encore plus grand de voir un molosse de pas loin de deux mètres se servir au bar, par-dessus l'épaule de Bobby, l'une de ses grandes paluches dégoûtantes sur la hanche découverte du glaçon. Alors ça, ça allait se payer et très cher !

Il se saisit de cette main, qui ne se trouverait peut-être pas au bout de se ce bras encore bien longtemps, d'une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas. La fureur pouvait faire faire des choses surhumaines disait-on, et la fureur d'un mutant donnait naissance à quoi ? A un brasier.

« Touche pas à ce qui n'est pas à toi ! » Siffla-t-il entre les dents, n'étant pas capable de desserrer ses mâchoires.

L'homme le regarda éberlué, le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Sa taille devait très certainement lui donner la mauvaise impression qu'il pourrait lui faire la peau en pas même deux secondes, pourtant le corps humain était un très bon combustible, il le savait. Et s'il le fallait, ce lieu flamberait dans pas même cinq minutes.

Apparemment ses yeux d'ambre avaient encore une fois parlé pour lui, il les savait effrayants. Les flammes naissaient dans ses prunelles avant même que ses sens ne les ressentent. Il devait le prendre pour un névrosé de la pire espèce.

« Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il était chasse gardée, mec » Se contenta de lâcher l'homme alors qu'il enlevait prestement sa main de cette hanche qu'il avait souillée.

« Maintenant, tu le sais » continua à grogner John « Alors, casse-toi ! »

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et John rangea son zippo. Bobby n'avait pas bougé.

John se délesta prestement de sa veste en cuir marron, cette veste qu'il n'avait jamais laissée personne d'autre que lui porter, et la posa brusquement sur les épaules de Bobby qui se tendirent à ce contact.

« Dépêche-toi de m'enfiler ça » Persifla-t-il toujours hors de lui « Ca t'évitera peut-être de subir les derniers outrages avant la fin de la soirée dans un coin sale et sombre de cette boîte et d'attirer tous ces foutus pervers avant que les filles ne se décident à rentrer ! »

Bobby s'exécuta. Le blouson n'était bien sûr pas à sa taille mais au moins en couvrait-il assez. Il choisit d'ignorer l'image de ce Bobby qui laissa son nez disparaître dans le col de son blouson pour y humer son parfum. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Qu'ils aillent tous au Diable et Bobby le premier !

« Merci, John » Entendit-il murmurer à son oreille après un moment, qui lui sembla une éternité.

Il posa enfin des yeux plus doux, trop doux, sur Bobby. Ses ambres se perdirent dans l'immensité, dans la pureté de ces prunelles de glace. Et il ne put se retenir de rendre un sourire amical à son ami. Il fit alors glisser son verre de Bloody Mary vers le blond et se saisit de son verre de lait que ce dernier avait obstinément refusé de toucher.

« A la tienne, Bobby. »

« Non, à la tienne, John. »

« A la nôtre alors, Bobby »


	14. Le Bleu le plus Pur

**Pyro/Iceman/X-men/#15**

**Titre : Le bleu le plus pur**

**Auteur/Artiste : **babydracky

**Couple :** Pyro/Iceman

**Fandom :** X-men

**Rating :** PG

**Thème :** #15 # Le bleu le plus pur

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan/Iceberg (Bobby** **Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer après le troisième film, « The Last Stand ».

Quand il avait rouvert les yeux la seule chose qui l'avait profondément marqué était cette douleur insupportable à la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'un mini Big-Bang se produisait dans sa boîte crânienne et il n'avait pas aimé cela le moins du monde. Il croyait se rappeler s'être réveillé à plusieurs reprises par la suite mais aucun souvenir pertinent ne lui restait en mémoire, à part cette nuit opaque, une voile brumeux et cette douleur atroce.

Puis il avait repris conscience. Puis la douleur était revenue encore plus cinglante. Il avait tenté de se calmer, de se détendre pour que la douleur parte, pour qu'elle le laisse en paix, mais rien n'y faisait, il avait l'impression écœurante que sa tête avait été prise dans un étau et que celui-ci se resserrait un peu plus à chaque réveil.

Il ne savait pas où il était. Il savait juste qu'il avait mal, très mal. Il faisait froid. Il faisait noir. Il était en terrain hostile, aucun doute. Prisonnier ? Mort ? Il ne savait pas. La seule chose de stable et de concret était cette douleur à la tête, ce martèlement incessant qu'il ne parvenait plus même à fuir dans son sommeil, sommeil sans rêves, sommeil à peine réparateur.

A chaque réveil l'angoisse se faisait plus grande. Il prenait à chaque fois un peu plus conscience de sa condition. Il parvenait à peine à bouger, le froid l'engourdissait, et ce fichu voile opaque et noir lui donnait la nausée.

Elle était enfin venue. Cette fameuse punition divine dont sa mère lui avait parlé en le mettant à la rue du haut de ses douze ans, le feu était le mal et le feu serait puni. Il était puni. Il avait été anéanti. Il souffrait et il souffrirait éternellement.

Enfin, un jour, ou était-ce une nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était sûr qu'il avait entendu des voix. Peut-être était-il tout simplement devenu fou ? Tant bien que mal il parvint à se lever et tenta d'avancer à tâtons dans ce noir devenu palpable, ses jambes encore trop faibles, de coton, protestèrent et il les sentit l'abandonner lâchement. A cet instant même il sut que sa chute serait sans fin.

Pourtant, il ne tomba pas. Pas de punition divine. Pas de châtiment humain. Des mains brûlantes ou gelées, il ne savait plus bien, s'étaient saisies de lui avant qu'il ne se répande au sol, avant qu'il ne se brise et qu'il n'aggrave très certainement le bourdonnement qui martyrisait encore et toujours ses oreilles.

« Ca va aller, John » Lui avait murmuré une voix angélique et tendre alors que le carrelage froid brûlait ses jambes apparemment découvertes. Il était transi de froid.

Quand la voix le recouvrit d'une chaleur qui lui était étrangère, de mots qu'il ne comprenait plus, il s'endormit à nouveau pour enfin dormir en paix. Il n'avait plus froid. Il n'était plus seul. Ange ou démon, on veillait sur lui.

Tous les réveils suivants furent plus calmes et rythmés par des paroles tendres. Quand elles n'étaient pas là, il croyait les avoir rêvées, mais elles finissaient toujours par revenir. Folie ? Mort ? Prisonnier ? Il ne savait plus, il ne savait pas. Mais il était bien.

La douleur, toujours présente, se faisait plus supportable, plus tolérable, cette chaleur hivernale était toute proche. Il avait l'impression que cette aura ne lui quittait plus à présent, elle le réchauffait de l'intérieur, mais il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Il y avait-il seulement quelqu'un ? Quelque chose ? Ou n'était-ce que folie d'un enfant rejeté ?

« John ? » L'appelait-on pourtant sans cesse.

John ? C'était lui ? Non, Pyro, il était Pyro, n'est-ce pas ? John… Cela lui semblait si loin.

Pourtant, la douce voix insistait. Il était donc John, ou en tout cas le serait-il pour elle. Il aimait quand la voix l'appelait. Quand elle répétait son nom comme une litanie sacrée. Des femmes avaient gémi son nom encore et encore, mais jamais n'avait-elle pu lui donner une telle sonorité, une telle profondeur que l'émouvait.

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il comprit enfin que la voix attendait patiemment qu'elle lui réponde à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait. Elle le voulait. Il souhaitait lui répondre, mais sa propre voix était prisonnière. Il étouffait. Il devait lui répondre. Cette voix avait un timbre unique et si doux, tellement tendre comme le premier flocon chatouilleux qui se pose sur un visage illuminé par la pureté de la neige immaculée, une voix qu'il connaissait et qui l'avait toujours sécurisé. Une voix qu'il avait presque l'impression d'avoir toujours connue, une voix qu'il aurait aimé avoir à ses côtés plus tôt, plus jeune… Alors peut-être… Alors…

« Bobby… » Répondit-il tout simplement dans un souffle.

Cette voix était celle de Bobby, comment ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ? Comment n'avait-il pas su donner un nom et à un visage à cette voix qui l'avait si souvent protégé de ses cauchemars les plus sombres. Peut-être parce qu'il avait cru en son fond intérieur que cette voix, que ces yeux bleus, plus jamais ne sauraient être compatissants envers lui. Mais il avait apparemment encore une fois sous-estimé la force de caractère du glaçon.

Un « Oui… » étranglé lui fut murmuré à l'oreille, un oui si doux, un oui si ému. Le oui d'une jeune mariée devant l'autel. Comment sonnerait ce « oui » entre un lui affamé et un matelas criant à chaque assaut, ne put-il s'empêcher de songer. Sûrement comme la plus douce des mélodies. Comme le plus beau des présents. Jamais il n'avait osé. Il avait été bien stupide. Comme il aurait aimé voir l'expression de ces grands yeux bleus, s'il s'était saisi des lèvres de son ancien camarade de chambre, voir ces hautes pommettes s'empourprer, entendre ce souffle pantelé, sentir ce corps se refroidir graduellement. Mais plus jamais pareil tableau ne lui serait offert. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il le comprit enfin. Il ne voyait plus.

Cette douleur, cette noirceur. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris ? Ils étaient les conséquences de son combat avec Iceberg, ils étaient sa punition pour avoir osé lever la main sur ce qu'il existait de plus pur, sur ce qui lui était de plus cher. Ils les accepteraient comme telle. Il n'était déjà plus rien, plus Pyro, plus John, plus un homme.

Quand la vue lui revint, la douleur se fit encore plus aiguë. La lumière lui brûlait la rétine. Il ne se plaignit pas. Il se contenta de fixer le visage encore flou du mutant qui ne quittait jamais son chevet. La perfection de ses traits était pourtant flagrante. Cette seule vue méritait qu'il souffre pour elle.

Il avait de plus en plus mal. Bobby était de plus en plus présent, amical et coupable. Tout était de sa faute. Il pouvait le lire dans ces yeux de glace, il pouvait le sentir en chacun de ses nerfs, Bobby se sentait coupable. Sa mutation avait fait de lui un homme de glace et c'est un lourd bloc qui s'était abattu violemment sur son front lors de leur affrontement à Alcatraz. Il ne lui en voulait pas pourtant, ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Cela lui paraissait si loin. Une autre vie.

Bobby ne parlait que fort peu. Il croyait l'entendre s'excuser par moment et il ne lui répondait que par un froncement de sourcils mécontent. Il ne lui répondit jamais. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Ils avaient chacun fait leur choix et ils les avaient assumés jusqu'au bout. La glace gelant la flamme. Iceberg brisant Pyro. Bobby sauvant John. Il savait qu'il était de retour à l'école et qu'on le soignait dans les meilleures conditions. Bobby ne l'aurait jamais abandonné à Alcatraz, il n'aurait jamais dû en douter. Bobby l'avait ramené à l'école et personne n'avait rien trouvé à redire apparemment, si l'erreur était humaine elle était mutante également.

Quand les douleurs se faisaient trop fortes et qu'il gémissait, il souhaitait de tout son cœur que Bobby le laisse seul à sa souffrance, pas par honte, pas par pudeur, mais parce qu'il le méritait très certainement, mais jamais son _ami_ ne l'abandonnait. Jamais. Dormait-il seulement, lui ?

Et un jour… Un jour, il sentit des doigts frais et revigorants se poser sur l'une de ses mains, sa main d'arme. Ils lui firent lâcher prise petit à petit des draps qu'il menaçait de déchirer sous la douleur. Ils se mirent à masser tendrement tout d'abord, plus de manière un peu plus soutenue, la chair tendue qui se trouvait entre son pouce et son index et s'il eut l'impression un bref instant que la douleur n'en fut que plus accentuée, il l'oublia bien vite quand il sentit ses muscles se détendre petit à petit et son mal de tête s'apaiser par petites vagues. Le mal le quittait.

Bobby Drake avait vaincu son mal de tête, ses douleurs atroces, là où tous les médicaments avaient échoué. Quand la douleur reprenait John, bien moins forte à chaque fois, bien moins révoltante, Bobby se saisissait de cette main offerte à présent et entamait cette danse qu'il savait salvatrice, massant calmement.

Mais une nuit Bobby succomba. John savait que le garçon ne dormait plus suffisamment et les cernes noirâtres concurrençaient le magnifique bleu glacier qui habitait ses prunelles, John ne voyait encore que des formes approximatives, mais les couleurs étaient plus nettes. Son camarade s'était assoupi la tête sur son matelas, sa main toujours dans la sienne, de longs doigts étroitement emmêlés aux siens. John se surprenait souvent à espérer que ses jambes, qu'il savait longues et finement ciselées, et dont l'uniforme des X-men ne cachait aucun muscle, viennent se faufiler entre les siennes. Il savait que ses pieds encore trop faibles auraient apprécié la compagnie.

C'est sans même s'en rendre compte qu'il sortit Bobby Drake de son sommeil. Ce dernier sentit des doigts à peine hésitant cajoler sa paume, y traçant des arabesques complexes et évidentes pourtant, tentatrices. Quand les doigts s'aventurèrent sur le creux de son poignet sensible il daigna ouvrir les yeux. Quand des ongles courts se mirent à titiller sa peau devenue sensible, il croisa enfin le regard de John.

« Bien dormi ? » Croassa presque le mutant encore trop blond. Il n'avait plus parlé depuis si longtemps.

« Parfaitement » Lui répondit le mutant de la glace dans un sourire si resplendissant qu'il aurait pu à lui seul faire fondre tous les anciens glaciers. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu lui sourire. C'était bon.

« Et toi ? » Reprit-il.

« Mieux… » Se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

« Bien », Lui répondit-il tout simplement, mais John entendit en cette seule parole tout ce que Bobby ressentait, un grand soulagement, que John soit vivant, que John aille mieux, que John ne lui en veuille pas, « Guéris vite John, pour revenir dans notre chambre au plus tôt. »

John sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il y avait une personne en ce foutu bas-monde qui souhait sa présence, qui le voulait en vie et heureux, il avait juste été trop bête pour s'en rendre compte jusqu'à présent.

« Promis » Souffla-t-il à peine.

Les perles de glace vacillèrent, John le vit très nettement. Cette promesse avait réchauffé les glaciers de Bobby, et John y vit _le bleu le plus pur _qu'il lui ait été donné de contempler. Ces yeux seraient tout pour John. Ces yeux qui le fixaient avec une attention sincère, qui le couvaient tendrement, qui brillaient d'une lueur unique, et qui ne le quittèrent pas un seul instant alors que Bobby se saisissait de son poignet et qu'il déposait un tendre _baiser_ sur le dos de sa main en signe d'accord tacite. La promesse était faite.

A partir de cette seconde, John n'eut plus qu'une seule hâte, sortir de l'infirmerie de l'école et rejoindre le dortoir de Bobby. Il avait, après tout, toujours voulu essayer son matelas.


	15. 10

**Titre : Vestiaire privé**  
**Auteur/Artiste : ****babydracky**  
**Couple : **Pyro/Iceman  
**Fandom : **X-men  
**Rating : **PG-15  
**Thème : **# 10 # 10  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan/Iceberg (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer après le troisième film, « The Last Stand ».

Il se sentait bien. Enfin lui. Régénéré.

Il était toujours dans un état quasi-euphorique après ces séances.

Les portes de la salle des dangers lui étaient ouvertes et il pouvait s'y entraîner, se lâcher, faire danser sa flamme, mais sous certaines conditions. La source de sa flamme devait rester en salle des dangers, tout comme il lui était interdit de posséder un zippo. Il s'était plié à cette condition. On l'amputait d'une partie de lui-même mais ce sacrifice était indispensable. Bien sûr, d'autres sources inflammables étaient à sa disposition dans toute l'école et c'est ce qui inquiétait le plus Logan, qui ne lui pardonnait pas sa trahison et qui avait été celui à grogner le plus férocement lors de son retour. Mais Bobby Drake, soutenu du professeur Monroe, étaient apparemment parvenus à les convaincre - si _lui_ pouvait lui pardonner, lui qui avait été trahi en plus dans son cœur, tous devaient être capables de lui donner une nouvelle chance.

Tout d'abord il avait cru qu'il n'aurait affaire qu'à des hologrammes, ce qui lui convenait, il voulait tout simplement pouvoir libérer cette énergie qui bouillait dans ses veines et le torturait – le professeur Monroe avait raison sur ce point, c'était inhumain d'empêcher un Mutant d'être ce qu'il était en le privant de quelque manière que ce soit de son pouvoir. Pourtant, très vite, il avait compris que Bobby serait présent à toutes ses séances, en plus de ses entraînements propres avec les X-men. Il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, il n'avait demandé l'avis de personne, sa place semblait tout naturellement être là, avec lui, comme autrefois. Quand on avait voulu lui interdire l'accès à la salle accordée à John la toute première fois, la température avait chuté de pas loin de 30°C en même pas quelques secondes. Que craignaient-ils vraiment ? Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes à ce moment-là. Et jamais il ne ferait de mal à Bobby, plus maintenant. Car blesser à nouveau Bobby serait se tuer à petits feux. Il avait été rassuré par sa présence, même si une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur lui. Méritait-il seulement que Bobby lui pardonne aussi facilement ? Il ne comprenait pas que Bobby accepte non pas de tirer un trait sur ce passé, mais de tout simplement l'accepter, comme il avait déjà accepté toutes les erreurs de sa jeunesse. Bobby l'avait toujours accepté entier, comme il était. Et c'est ce même Bobby qui avait refusé de le laisser périr sur l'île d'Alcatraz quelques mois auparavant, bravant les ordres de Storm pour aller le chercher. Kitty lui avait tout raconté, elle pensait qu'il avait le droit de savoir. Bobby ne s'en était bien sûr pas vanté. Il aurait pu y laisser la vie, mais il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à sauver celui qui avait voulu tout simplement l'anéantir à peine une heure auparavant. Bobby était comme ça. Et c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait toujours étrangement apprécié.

Puis, de jours en jours, d'entraînements en entraînements, d'autres les avaient rejoints à leur tour. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils venaient sous l'influence de Bobby, sous la plaidoirie de ces magnifiques yeux bleus, qui aurait pu après tout convaincre le diable en personne de laisser l'Enfer se faire congeler, mais en tout cas, ils étaient là. Ne lui reprochant rien, ne l'accusant de rien. Travaillant avec lui, coude à coude, frères d'armes, confiants. Popov avait été le premier à revenir. Dire qu'il avait été surpris serait un euphémisme, après tout, il n'avait qu'essayé de le faire fondre comme neige au soleil lors de l'affrontement à Alcatraz, poussant ses flammes à des températures extrêmes, mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser le « tavarish », les Russes étaient vraiment d'une abnégation à toute épreuve.

Ensuite ce fut le tour des filles, Jubilee la première - ça avait dû la démanger d'attendre aussi longtemps - puis Kitty et même Rogue était venue. La présence de cette dernière était assez difficile à accepter. Ils avaient été proches à une époque, certains les disaient même encore amis. Mais elle avait été l'une des raisons de son départ, indirectement, et elle était toujours une présence qu'il lui était difficile d'accepter malgré sa gentillesse à son égard. Chose surprenante. Seul point réellement positif, elle n'était plus avec Bobby, il en avait la certitude maintenant, finies leurs câlineries et _« bisouilleries »_ indécentes et insupportables en public, finies ces mains gantées sur l'objet de ses désirs inavouables. S'il ne pouvait l'avoir, il lui seyait que personne ne l'ait. Bas et puéril, mais rassurant pour le moment.

Puis, quand elle en avait la possibilité et le temps, malgré toutes ses responsabilités, Ororo venait se joindre à eux. Toujours aussi impressionnante, toujours aussi grandiose, la Storm. Et cerise sur le gâteau ? Logan avait décidé de participer aux festivités. Evidemment, il savait bien que sa présence était plus une surveillance qu'un soutien mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Il ne lui avait jamais donné aucune raison de lui faire confiance après tout. Il l'avait même surpris conseiller à Bobby de prendre des distances avec lui, lui reprocher d'être un trop grand optimiste et d'oublier les années où il avait cru avoir un véritable ami.

« Tu ne connais pas les véritables ambitions de Pyro, il se sert de toi ! Crois-tu vraiment que votre grande amitié lui ait tant manqué ? Qu'il est revenu pour faire copain copain ? Dès qu'il le pourra il repartira et te tournera le dos…sauf s'il décide de t'avoir en brochette pour sa barbecue party »

La peine qu'il avait vu renaître dans les yeux de Bobby aurait été punie par un gigantesque brasier s'il avait été équipé. Avait-il besoin que l'on rappelle sans cesse à Bobby qu'il l'avait trahi, qu'il l'avait abandonné de la pire des manières qui soit ? Il avait failli sortir de son trou pour se jeter sur Logan malgré les risques évidents, mais cela aurait été fort stupide et Bobby ne s'était étonnement pas laissé démonter.

« Professeur Logan, John est mon ami quoiqu'il advienne et je veux lui faire confiance, il m'a fait une promesse et s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain c'est que John tient toujours ses promesses »

Son cœur s'était comprimé à ces mots auxquels il n'aurait très certainement pas donné le même crédit quelques mois auparavant. Décevoir Bobby, inconcevable et profondément douloureux aujourd'hui. Pourtant, Bobby ne savait pas à quel point le Wolverine voyait clair en John, son amitié seule il n'en voulait pas plus aujourd'hui qu'au moment où il était parti. Il voulait plus, bien plus. Mais jamais il ne ferait plus l'erreur de tourner à nouveau le dos à ces yeux bleus, jamais.

C'est donc éreinté, mais complètement satisfait qu'il quitta la salle des dangers pour remonter à l'école. Tous portaient l'uniforme X-men, sauf lui, et prenaient le temps de le ranger soigneusement dans les loges prévues à cet effet, avant de se changer ou de se rendre aux douches communes. Il avait été surpris qu'on le laisse se vêtir à sa convenance et surtout que même Logan ne se permette pas de réflexion quant à son choix vestimentaire, c'est-à-dire les mêmes vêtements qu'il aimait à porter lors de son appartenance à la confrérie. C'était lui, après tout, et ça il ne voulait pas le changer. Il était à l'aise vêtu ainsi.

Bobby marchait à peine devant lui, toujours aussi droit, il avait toujours eu cette stature noble et cette prestance gracieuse, habillé de son uniforme de justicier et si John s'en était toujours moqué, il devait bien reconnaître que même si pour lui ces uniformes n'avaient aucune classe, sur Bobby Drake ils prenaient une toute autre dimension. C'était très certainement la vision la plus sexy qu'il lui avait été donnée de regarder. Le cuir allongeait remarquablement sa silhouette et moulait à la perfection ces muscles finement ciselés, un torse puissant sur lequel chaque midinette devait rêver de poser la tête et des cuisses appétissantes dans lesquels on aura eu envie de planter ses crocs. John détourna rapidement la tête quand il se rendit compte qu'il fixait Bobby, enfin surtout la partie inférieure de ce que son uniforme recouvrait mais ne cachait nullement, et d'où divaguaient ses pensées.

John ne se rendait jamais aux vestiaires avec les autres. Pour lui c'était un lieu privé en quelque sorte, un lieu de rassemblement et de partage X-men, il ne s'y était jamais changé et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire un jour. Pourtant un vestiaire lui avait été attribué, ile numéro #10/i, pour lui signifier qu'il faisait parti, tout comme les autres d'un programme d'entraînements. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Alors il se rendit dans sa chambre, enfin dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Bobby et s'assit sur son lit, avant de s'y allonger en se couvrant le visage de son bras. Il était fatigué, mais c'était une bonne fatigue. Il sentit qu'il allait s'assoupir mais ne se retint pas, il ne s'était pas changé, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre et au moins ici, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, personne ne viendrait lui trancher la gorge durant son sommeil.

Puis il le sentit enfin.

Bobby était revenu dans leur chambre et avait commencé la tâche qu'était la sienne. Comme depuis le premier jour d'entraînement, où il avait été encore brisé, et ce jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Bobby avait entrepris d'instaurer un rituel rigoureux. Il ne le laissait jamais se déshabiller seul. C'était étrange, un petit peu dérangeant et grisant pourtant. La toute première fois, il avait protesté, il n'était plus un enfant, et même enfant personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui et il se refusait à ce que Bobby voit sa faiblesse, à ce que Bobby courbe l'échine face à lui, à ce qu'il mette genou à terre. Quelques mois auparavant il aurait tout donné pour que Bobby s'agenouille face à lui, vaincu et brisé. Ce n'était plus le cas.

Puis… Il avait pris l'habitude de laisser Bobby le dévêtir, il attendait même avec impatience qu'il le fasse, même si cela voulait dire le laisser se changer ou se doucher avant cela. Ca n'avait que fort peu d'importance, ce qui comptait c'est que les mains de Bobby, douces et attentives viendraient se poser sur lui pour le dévêtir de ses habits de guerre, pour les recouvrir de sa peau civile, de sa place d'ami à ses côtés. C'était un plaisir malsain, un plaisir honteux, il en était conscient, mais Bobby en avait étrangement été l'initiateur et tant qu'il viendrait à lui pour respecter ce rituel, John offrirait son corps à la science de ces doigts attentifs.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Bobby continuait à faire ça, il ne savait pas plus pourquoi Bobby l'avait fait cette toute première fois, mais ce qu'il savait avec certitude c'était que cette vision était intense et qu'il ne s'en lassait pas. Un Bobby Drake à genoux devant lui qui le couvait de son regard entier et attentif. De quoi prendre un pied infernal ! Et aujourd'hui plus qu'aucun autre jour auparavant, il se sentait réagir, il se sentait vulnérable. Le Bobby Drake en question, un genou à terre, sa cuisse puissante contre son mollet, dans toute la splendeur de son uniforme X-men qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de retirer.

Il détourna son attention sur ces doigts, longs et blancs, qui se perdaient, expertement, dans les boucles serrées de ses lacets pour les dénouer tranquillement. Il les observa toujours avec cette même fascination. Il était certain que ces doigts-là devaient être habiles. Ils travaillaient avec minutie sur ses hauts lacets, les défaisant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en mesure de lui enlever ses bottes. Il prit son temps sur une botte avant de passer à l'autre. C'était très certainement la chose la plus érotique qu'il lui ait jamais été imposé de subir. C'est pourquoi il retint à chaque fois un gémissement rauque, sachant que les mains froides du mutant de la glace, n'allaient pas tarder à le dévêtir de son sweater et de son pantalon et que chaque partie dénudée aurait le droit à une attention particulière, un massage bien ciblé qui lui arracherait à chaque fois de petits soupirs et s'il se le permettait, mais jamais il ne se le permettrait, des gémissements satisfaits et impatients, impatients de plus. Et quand l'effeuillage, le plus lent et le plus langoureux qu'il ait jamais connu, s'acheva, étrangement par les chaussettes, et que chaque orteil fut lascivement molesté, il était généralement pantelant sous les yeux agréablement tendres de son camarade de chambre, dont le sourire innocent lui interdisait toute tentative. Il remerciait toujours secrètement Bobby de ne pas le délester de son caleçon, qui était heureusement suffisamment large pour cacher tout émoi, et épargner ainsi à des yeux innocents encore trop innocents une vue qu'ils ne pourraient assumer.

Puis, généralement, il prenait ensuite le temps de mettre ses affaires à laver et à lui préparer une serviette de bain propre, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas comme les autres jours, en tout cas en avait décidé St John Allerdyce. Et avant que Bobby n'ait pu se relever et s'éloigner de lui, il se redressa prestement, rapide comme un félin, et lui posa une main sûre et déterminée sur l'épaule. Ce sont deux grands yeux surpris et …inquiets ? qui se posèrent sur lui.

Alors que l'homme à l'uniforme intolérablement sexy ne réagit pas, John laissa ses doigts se saisir de cette fermeture éclair et la baissa lentement, très lentement, sans jamais quitter les yeux de glace qui le fixaient, qui eux aussi ne semblaient trouver de réconfort que dans ses yeux turquins.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Essaya d'articuler Bobby d'une voix sourde.

« Tu n'as pas enlevé ton uniforme » Pas une question, une constatation, alors que ses doigts se glissaient sous l'uniforme, une fois que la fermeture fut complètement ouverte et qu'ils le firent glisser sur les épaules pour dévoiler un t-shirt baby blue, la couleur de Bobby.

« Pas eu le temps… » Murmura-t-il à peine, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui.

« Pas grave… » Qu'il articula calmement « J'ai tout le temps du monde »

Il poussa Bobby d'un air joueur pour que ce dernier se retrouve le séant sur le parquet afin qu'il puisse ôter ses bottes hautes avec lesquelles il n'avait absolument aucune chance de le défaire de son uniforme. Elles étaient rapides à enlever et il en profita pour laisser ses doigts jouer avec une plante de pied des plus sensibles, s'il se souvenait bien d'un point faible du mutant avec lequel il avait passé ses années d'adolescence, c'était bien celui-là. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et le corps long et élancé se contorsionna, le grand garçon glapit, c'était plaisant, très plaisant. Mais pas autant que ces muscles qui se mirent à rouler sous cette peau de cuir, ces cuisses puissantes qui se contractaient. Ce fut au tour de John de grogner avant d'abandonner ce pied qu'il voulait se faire un plaisir à harceler pour extraire en priorité Bobby de cet uniforme devenu indécent.

Alors qu'il luttait pour faire passer la chose outrageusement moulante le long de ce fessier ferme, il jura.

« C'est que c'est un beau merdier à enlever ce morceau de cuir ! Qui est l'imbécile qui est en charge du design de costume des X-men que j'aille lui dire deux-trois mots ! Mais vous passez combien de temps à le mettre et à l'enlever ce machin ? » Grogna-t-il alors qu'il s'acharnait dessus et qu'il fit tout pour ne pas laisser ses mains mécontentes se poser sur ce fessier quasi-exposé.

« Bien trop longtemps ! » Lui répondit Bobby en riant de bon cœur.

Quand il eut enfin réussi à dépêtrer son camarade de chambre de cette seconde peau, il soupira satisfait d'un travail bien accompli et jeta, mécontent, l'uniforme vaincu dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il enleva, bien trop lentement, le t-shirt, laissant bien malgré lui ses doigts dessiner toutes les courbes qui lui étaient à présent accessibles. S'il pouvait lui être donné de dévêtir Bobby Drake toutes les nuits, il ne pourrait se repaître à sa convenance de corps parfait.

« Je n'ai pas encore l'expérience des massages » Reprit-il, alors que ses doigts se baladaient bizarrement maladroits sur cette peau qu'il découvrait enfin « Ce n'était pas monnaie courante dans la Confrérie de prendre soin les uns des autres, mais je suis certain que je peux être un élève assidu et apprendre trèèès rapidement si tu me donnes des leçons… »

Bobby le regarda fixement sans savoir quoi dire. John ne voulait très certainement pas le brusquer, et encore moins se mouiller d'avantage et perdre définitivement l'amitié sincère de Bobby, mais il n'était pas prêt non plus à perdre cet avantage infime qu'il avait enfin sur lui.

« Je me charge également de ton boxer ou tu penses pouvoir y arriver tout seul comme un grand garçon ? » Lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire provocateur.

« Je le fais ! » S'écria le mutant de la glace et il s'exécuta sur-le-champ alors que ses joues s'empourpraient, très certainement de peur de retrouver des doigts plaisantins à l'intérieur de son boxer en moins de deux.

« Bien » Susurra la voix rauque de John, qui n'en attendait pas tant, alors qu'il détournait les yeux, franchement embarrassé pour le coup et qu'il se dirigeait dans la salle d'eau. Il avait déjà vu Bobby nu, la question n'était pas là, ils n'avaient jamais été pudiques l'un envers l'autre, mais là… Ca n'était pas le bon moment.

Il décida donc de prendre une bonne douche fraîche le plus rapidement possible. Un Bobby nu à quelques pas de lui, n'était pas un Bobby en sécurité, il en prenait entièrement conscience à présent et il était hors de question qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit qui pourrait briser la relation fragile qu'ils avaient réussi à réinstaurer.

« C'est normal que tu prennes des douches aussi froides alors qu'avant tu râlais tout le temps que je te vidais les réserves d'eaux chaudes ? » Lâcha un Bobby qui l'observait, nu, à l'entrée de la salle d'eau « C'était pour le plaisir de râler ou bien vous n'aviez pas l'eau chaude non plus chez Magneto ? »

Cela pourrait être un reproche mais c'est un sourire taquin qui était dessiné sur les lèvres de Bobby, il le surprendrait toujours.

« Passe-moi l'autre savon, je me refuse de sentir la pêche, au lieu d'en profiter pour te rincer l'œil et baver sur mes biceps! » Le moqua John.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à une protestation outrée ou un commentaire quelconque, un rire bien trop proche de son oreille résonna dans la cabine de douche, et il sentit sa peau se hérisser. Il sentit le bras de Bobby se faufiler sous son coude avant même de le voir, et une grande main, toujours aussi envoûtante, tourna le robinet d'eau chaude. L'eau se réchauffa mais bien moins rapidement que son sang en fusion.

« Monte l'eau chaude, Cosette, et fais-moi une petite place… » Lui dit Bobby d'un ton jovial alors qu'il posait un autre savon devant lui.

On aurait tout vu ! L'objet de tous ses désirs les plus fous et les plus inavoués - jusqu'à récemment - venait de rentrer dans la douche avec lui ; il serait dit que les agneaux se jetaient sciemment dans la gueule du loup et que les proies inconscientes ne devaient leur survie qu'à la clémence des redoutables prédateurs.

« Bon, je veux bien te laisser un peu d'eau chaude, Bobbyboy, mais n'espère pas que je fasse tomber la savonnette ! » Dans un sourire malicieux et provocateur.

« Promis ! » Lui répondit le blond dans un grand sourire « Après tout, le plus maladroit de nous deux, ça a toujours été moi… »

John avala un grognement devant tant d'innocence ou de sous-entendus maladroits.

« Au lieu de raconter des conneries, Popsicle, frotte-moi le dos » Première fois qu'il réutilisait ce petit sobriquet et cela fit naître un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres. Il sentait leur complicité renaître et rien ne saurait lui faire plus plaisir, pas même un Bobby frétillant dans son lit. Non, pas même cela.

« Tu as pris de mauvaises habitudes à la Confrérie… » Souffla Bobby dans un sourire avant de satisfaire à la demande de son camarade de chambre.

« La seule chose que j'ai apprise là-bas c'est de ne laisser personne dans mon dos… » Lâche-t-il un peu plus froidement.

« Et je vois que tu as bien retenu ta leçon, John » Le taquina Bobby alors que ses mains mélangeaient tendrement massage et savon parfumé.

« Ce que j'ai retenu, c'est que tu prendras bien soin de moi après chaque entraînement… » Le railla John.

« Vraiment ? Je vais le faire ? » Sourit Bobby alors que ses grandes mains descendaient vers le creux des reins de John.

« J'ai toujours dit que tu étais trop docile et trop obéissant, golden boy » Lâcha un John satisfait qui ronronnerait presque si la décence le lui permettait.

« J'ai toujours dit que tu n'aurais pas dû quitter cette école » Renchérit Bobby.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu avais raison… »


	16. Rouge Cerise

**Titre : **_**Rouge Cerise**_  
**Auteur/Artiste : ****babydracky**  
**Couple : **Pyro/Iceman  
**Fandom : **X-men  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Thème : **# 19 # Rouge  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan/Iceberg (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer après le troisième film, « The Last Stand ».

Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. Et pourtant. Il semblait bien que le camp des _gentils_ soit définitivement…gentil. Il était parti plusieurs mois, avait rejoint le camp ennemi, sans même parler du fait qu'ils les avaient combattus, et le plus sérieusement du monde, à Alcatraz. Et pourtant, il était là, à se balader dans les rues ensoleillées qui longeaient le grand centre commerciale qui se trouvait au cœur de la ville en compagnie de nouveaux élèves qu'il s'était vu confiés avec d'autres « anciens ». C'était le monde à l'envers. On lui confiait à lui, le renégat, le traître de la pire espèce, le pyromane incontrôlable, l'avenir de jeunes Mutants qui ne savaient pas encore dans quel monde il allait être plongés et à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

Il n'était pas revenu de son plein gré. Cela aurait reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il avait échoué, ce que John se serait toujours refusé de faire. Mais on ne lui avait pas vraiment donné le choix au départ. _On_… Personne ne s'intéressait à lui et à ce qu'il pouvait advenir de lui après sa désertion, tous l'auraient laissé à son pauvre sort, tous sans exception dans les deux parties. Il avait après tout combattu, avait mené sa guerre, leur guerre, et il avait été du côté des vaincus. Mais capituler lui était interdit et c'est pourquoi il aurait préféré affronter la mort plutôt que l'humiliation.

Mais _on_ en avait décidé autrement.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir du petit glacier, dont les enfants semblaient tant raffoler, les enfants ou le grand enfant qui les accompagnait, il n'aurait su le dire. C'était son jour de corvées. D'ailleurs, depuis son retour, il lui semblait qu'on lui en imposait bien plus. Et il passait définitivement trop de temps à récurer les toilettes ! C'était bas comme vengeance ça, très bas.

Il passait tranquillement sa commande quand il sentit un regard assez insistant sur sa nuque. Il laissa ses doigts caresser discrètement les cheveux rebelles qui commençaient à boucler sur sa nuque dénudée. Il faudrait qu'il songe à les faire couper. Les pointes blondes sur ses mèches caramélisées attiraient trop l'attention. Il se retourna à peine et regarda du coin de l'œil la personne qui semblai l'admirer. Une blonde pulpeuse toute vêtue d'azur le regardait et ne cilla pas même quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines et _rouge_ cerise.

Elle alla jusqu'à soutenir son regard sans aucune gêne. Elle laissa glisser un long doigt délicat sur le rebord de son verre d'eau fraîche, accompagnant le mouvement par une danse gracile de son fin poignet. Il arqua le sourcil, comme il lui avait toujours été si familier de faire. Il avait toujours su qu'il plaisait à la gent féminine, elles semblaient avoir un penchant pour les Bad Guys, et Bad Guys il avait longtemps été, et sur son front il devait y avoir marqué l'équivalent de « folle nuit chaude et brûlante assurée ».

Mais tout de même, une telle plante ! Ladite plante décroisa ses longues jambes, qui en semblaient presque interminables, pour les recroiser sous son nez, encore plus aguichante et délectable. Elle essayait de le séduire. Avec un corps pareil, pas besoin de jouer une telle comédie, quel homme serait assez stupide pour dire non ?

« Combien de pots, jeune homme » Lui redemanda pour la énième fois le vieil homme au visage pourtant des plus avenants. Il ne devait pas être très loin de la sénilité absolue.

Pourtant c'est avec un grand sourire, peut-être trop franc, qu'il se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Huit petits pots, pour les mioches qui sont sur la terrasse…Tu mets les parfums que tu veux, vieux ! – S'ils croyaient vraiment qu'il s'était donné la peine de retenir la commande de tout le monde ! – Et un maxi pour le grand enfant qui les accompagne… Un double Nescafé maxi » Précisa-t-il et avant que l'homme ait pu l'importuner à nouveau il ajouta « Rien pour moi. »

Il s'éloigna du comptoir non sans avoir ajouté une consigne et se dirigea vers la magnifique blonde qui n'avait pas bougé et dont les yeux dévoraient toujours sa nuque et ses épaules, alors que des dents parfaitement blanche mordillait savamment le rouge provocant de sa bouche. Une prédatrice.

« 'Lut » La gratifia-t-il un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Jeune homme » Lui répondit-elle dans une sourire resplendissant.

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux. Mais c'était un silence agréable, apaisant presque. Parfois les mots étaient en trop et les regards en disaient bien plus que les paroles ne le pourraient jamais.

Le vieil homme interrompit ce dialogue muet, complice, en déposant devant la jeune femme un verre. Elle posa à peine les yeux dessus.

« De la part du jeune homme… » murmura-t-il les oreilles rougissantes avant de s'en aller, il était définitivement de trop.

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et but langoureusement sans quitter John des yeux. Certains tueraient pour embrasser ces lèvres, certains en étaient morts aussi. Les ibaisers/i des magnifiques fleurs venimeuses étaient redoutables.

« Abricot » Lâcha-t-elle tout simplement, un sourire moins tape à l'œil mais très certainement plus sincère et plus attachant.

Il l'avait toujours vu boire cet alcool à base d'abricot, typique de certains pays de l'Est lui avait-elle dit. Elle avait par ailleurs toujours refusé de lui en donner, « trop jeune pour supporter le choc » s'était-elle toujours moquée. Certes, ce jus ne devait pas en être à la hauteur mais on ne pouvait décemment attendre d'un glacier de quartier qu'il saoule ses visiteurs.

« Votre robe de corbeau sied bien mieux à vos yeux beryl, Madame » Dit-il alors que le vieil homme lui faisait signe, discrètement, de la tête que sa commande était prête.

« J'ai pourtant cru comprendre que vous étiez plus enclin aux chevelures blondes… » Toujours aussi mystérieuse. Mais n'avait-il pas vu un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres pleines ?

Elle se leva et le précéda au comptoir pour payer sa commande. Il la suivit des yeux avant de la rejoindre sur la terrasse, les pots en mains.

« Prends bien soin de toi, John » lui susurra-t-elle dans le cou et surtout sous le nez de Bobby, qui les regardait comme s'il venait de se prendre un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête, pas que cela ait réellement pu avoir un grand effet sur lui.

« Ne prends pas froid… » Avait-elle ajouté en s'éloignant et en lui glissant quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Prendre froid par un temps pareil ? Cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. De plus il était loin d'être une petite nature, elle aurait dû le savoir mieux que quiconque. Puis il fixa Bobby, inquiet, à présent. Elle savait. Il savait.

Il regarda rapidement et discrètement le message avant de le glisser à nouveau dans la poche de son jean délavé.

**Si tu as un jour besoin de moi…XXX-756-874 M .**

Il ne savait pas qui aurait besoin de l'autre à l'avenir, mais ce dont il était sûr alors qu'il déposait sa glace devant Bobby, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, c'est que le sacrifice qu'avait fait son ami ne serait pas vain. Bobby était revenu le chercher malgré le danger, malgré tous, alors qu'Alcatraz brûlait jusque dans ses fondements. Il l'avait porté sur son dos jusqu'à l'école et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Ne lui faisant aucune remarque, ne lui reprochant rien, étant juste Bobby Drake, étant juste auprès de lui.

Et John voulait aujourd'hui lui rendre la pareille. Cette femme aurait toujours un rôle important dans sa vie, mais elle ne pourrait occuper la place de Bobby, la place qu'avait gagné le blond, celle qui se devait d'être occupée à ses côtés.

« J'aime pas la fraise… » Osa l'un des gamins.

« Tais-toi et mange ou c'est moi qui te mange » Lâcha John le plus sérieusement du monde et le gamin planta son nez dans le dessert et l'attaqua sans rechigner davantage.

« John ! » Glapit Bobby outré.

« Oui ? » Répondit ce dernier dans un grand sourire et avant que Bobby ne puisse reprendre « Tu ferais mieux de manger ton pot maxi avant que la glace ne fonde, Bobby »

Qui se souciait de cette glace à présent, maintenant que la main de John s'était posée, possessive, sur la cuisse de son camarade. Maintenant que ses doigts discrets, mais pas moins aventureux, erraient sur cette peau découverte. Bobby suivit l'exemple du gamin, dont John ne s'était pas donné la peine de retenir le nom, et engouffra son petit nez dans l'énorme glace afin de tenter de cacher les adorables rougeurs qui s'étaient emparées de ses joues.

Elle le voulait à nouveau à ses côtés, c'était très certainement flatteur, mais quelqu'un l'avait déjà emprisonné et cela depuis longtemps, mais cette fois-ci il ne semblait pas prêt à laisser à nouveau cette cage s'ouvrir aussi facilement et l'oiseau, avide de liberté, s'enfuir aussi facilement. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore compris c'est que la flamme vacillante avait enfin trouvé son compagnon.


	17. Ce Que Je Veux

**Titre : **_**Ce que je veux**_  
**Auteur/Artiste : ****babydracky**  
**Couple : **Pyro/Iceman  
**Fandom : **X-men  
**Rating : **PG  
**Thème : **# 25 # Obstacle  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan/Iceberg (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer durant le deuxième et le troisième film et après le troisième film, « The Last Stand ».

October 14th

« Prends-moi » Encore cette même chanson.

« Nan » Voix ennuyée. Détachée.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Toujours cette voix trop innocente. Qui ne comprend pas. Qui ne comprend rien.

« Parce que je n'en ai pas envie ? » Sourire en coin.

« Et pourquoi avec _eux_ autres alors ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas avec moi ? » Blessé ? Caprice ?

« Peut-être que malgré ce que tu penses, Drake, t'es aussi excitant qu'un glaçon ! » Voix sèche, cruelle mais sans appel.

Toujours en venir à des extrémités avec cet imbécile qui ne comprend pas, qui ne cède pas. C'est pénible. C'est dangereux.

Que croit-il ? Qu'il aime passer toutes ces nuits dans la même chambre que lui ? A l'observer, l'écouter ? Le gentil garçon. Adorable. Parfait. Et si pur.

Aucune débauche en lui, pas la moindre once. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il le lui demande toujours avec plus d'insistance. Plus Bobby insiste, plus John veut fuir dans d'autres bras pour oublier.

Il pourrait le prendre, là, tout de suite, mécaniquement : ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

April 14th

« John ! »

« Quoi ? » Ennuyé.

« Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! » Voix haut perchée.

« Quoi donc, Popsicle ? » Voix railleuse. Joue avec son zippo. Autant achever ses nerfs de suite.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment essayé de… Enfin… T'as pas fait des avances à Rogue » Rougissant. Yeux en berne. Blessé ? Jaloux ?

« Et si c'était le cas ? » Sourire moqueur.

« Mais… C'est ma petite-amie ! » Pris de court.

« Et ? Ca en fait une chasse gardée ? » Sourire en coin.

« John ! Mais…On est amis ! » Couine presque.

« Ah oui ? » Ferme le zippo d'un dernier « clac » décisif.

« John ! Ne fais pas ça ! » Troublé. Malheureux ? Trahi ? La bonne blague !

Bobby avec la femme intouchable, tout simplement ridicule. Les voir roucouler, carrément écœurant. Rester là à leur tenir la chandelle, jamais. Voir Bobby heureux avec elle, avec n'importe qui : ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

December 14th

Un hôpital froid. Le sous-sol de l'école du professeur Xavier. Blanc. Immaculé. Froid.

Un X-man. Un Iceberg. Bien trop chaud.

« Sois mon petit ami, s'il te plait » Espérance. Sentiments ?

« Non » Ton sans appel.

Pas un bouche-trou pour la mutante qui a accepté la cure. En vain.

Pas un gentil toutou que l'on amadoue. Que l'on dresse. Que l'on enferme en cage. La fuite.

Une relation sérieuse ? Trop dangereux, instable : ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

**February 14th **

Plaqué contre un mur humide. Face à l'ennemi le plus redoutable.

Une bouche chaude contre la sienne, un souffle brûlant contre sa peau.

Une main fermement refermée sur sa chevelure encore de braise. Un corps solide et stable contre sa tour du fou qui s'effondre.

Il est perdu.

« Tu es à moi » Voix sûre. Possessive. Impatiente. Sans appel.

« Oui… »

Céder à Bobby ? Se donner à Bobby ? Est-ce cela qu'il veut ?

John n'a jamais su ce qu'il voulait.

Mais ce dont Bobby est sûr à présent c'est qu'il sait ce dont John a toujours eu besoin.


	18. Humeur Plaisante

**Titre : **_**Humeur plaisante**_  
**Auteur/Artiste : ****babydracky**  
**Couple : **Pyro/Iceman  
**Fandom : **X-men  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Thème : **# 12 # De bonne humeur  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan/Iceberg (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics.

Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer durant/ou après le troisième film, « The Last Stand ».

Ils le savaient. L'intervention des X-men n'était en rien une surprise. Ce coup était bien trop gros pour que les gentils saint-bernard n'interviennent pas, et qu'ils ne tentent par une manière ou une autre de les arrêter. En vain.

Jamais aucun accord n'avait été signé quant au fait que la flamme doive indubitablement combattre la glace, mais il en finissait toujours ainsi, Iceberg contre Pyro, les deux anciens meilleurs amis, quelle rigolade, mais au moins cela occupait-il son temps. Pas si déplaisant au final.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui Pyro n'avait pas envie de jouer. Il n'avait pas envie de s'amuser et encore moins de dialoguer. Il n'était pas particulièrement _de bonne humeur_. Ses flammes étaient agressives, meurtrières, pas assez contrôlées pour être joueuses ou même vicieuses, elles dansaient d'un rythme endiablé et effréné dans le seul et unique but de détruire, de tout brûler.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois violemment et durement plaqué contre l'écorce inconfortable d'un grand arbre, les mains prisonnières de deux carcans de glace épaisse, que ces flammes se turent enfin, étouffant sa folie meurtrière. Le corps à corps n'avait jamais été une idée très judicieuse face à Iceberg et pas plus aujourd'hui qu'un autre jour. La loi de la nature était sans appel. Fixer ces deux pupilles givrées d'aussi près n'était pas plus intelligent par ailleurs, elles exprimaient toujours tant de choses que vous ne souhaitiez pas voir.

« Tu as toujours un caractère de chien quand tu as tes migraines, à ce que je vois » Lâcha des plus calmement le X-man.

« La ferme, Drake » Fut la seule réponse que le pyrokinésiste lui donna entre les dents. Point de répartie redoutable aujourd'hui.

« Et toujours aussi charmant… » Un sourire s'était ajouté au tableau « Tu le sais pourtant que jouer avec le feu dans ce cas-là te rend encore plus nauséeux… »

Oh non, voilà qu'il jouait les infirmières à présent ! Cela allait trop loin, il était très certainement mal placé pour lui faire la leçon. Et alors que John était bien décidé à le faire taire, car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout est que le Popsicle ait raison et surtout qu'il lui rappelle qu'il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, deux grandes mains fraîches se posèrent sur ses tempes où battait encore un sang enflammé. Et alors, seul un soupir de contentement pu lui échapper. Comme autrefois. C'était bon, tout simplement salvateur, comme ça l'avait toujours été dans le cocon de leur chambre. Les mains fraîches, voire glaciales, de Bobby avaient toujours été son unique échappatoire lors de migraines aussi prononcées, pas l'obscurité ou le calme, non, la blancheur du givre et son chant cliquetant.

Puis les doigts virent masser longuement son front avant de taquiner, légères, ses arcades sourcilières et de se poser par petits à-coups sur ses yeux, qui n'avaient plus rien de naturels tant ils avaient été cernés par le manque de sommeil. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où Bobby lui avait dit dans un grand sourire qu'il devait bien être la seule personne au monde à qui les cernes allaient aussi bien et que ça le rendait particulièrement sexy, avant de détourner les yeux le rouge aux joues. L'idiot.

« Bobby » Ne put-il que soupirer en se mordillant les lèvres « Enlève-moi ce sourire ridicule de tes lèvres où il t'en cuira ! »

Ce fut la dernière phrase cohérente qui put franchir ses lèvres cette nuit-là. Les mains du mutant de la glace venaient de se faufiler dans son cou, pour masser cette nuque lourde et ankylosée et plus rien n'avait plus d'importance pour John, pas le combat qui faisait rage quelque part et qu'il n'entendait plus, pas plus son honneur qui était entre la froideur de ces doigts experts, juste Bobby et le **repos** qui se diffusait enfin en lui après plusieurs jours de souffrance.

« Dans une dizaine de minutes » Lui répondit la voix amicale de Bobby alors qu'une bouche glaciale venait de se poser sur sa tempe brûlante et humide encore et qu'elle y chassait les derniers limbes d'une migraine intolérable.

Ce garçon avait toujours eu cet effet redoutable sur lui, il l'apaisait.


	19. Débordement

**Titre : Débordement**  
**Auteur/Artiste : ****babydracky**  
**Couple : **Pyro/Iceman  
**Fandom : **X-men  
**Rating : **PG-13 surtout pour le langage.  
**Thème : **# 27 # Débordement  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan/Iceberg (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics.

Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer après le troisième film, « The Last Stand ».

Quand il pénétra dans le salon qui baignait dans l'obscurité, un silence quasi-religieux le submergea. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes perduraient, pensa-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient presque tous là pour le film du samedi soir. Il s'installa sur le sofa, poussant « un peu » les longues jambes et les grands pieds du Popsicle, qui prenaient toute la place, alors que leur propriétaire tenait étroitement serré contre lui un coussin. Un grand garçon comme lui, si ce n'était pas malheureux ! Bizarrement, ses grandes mains aux longs doigts n'étreignaient pas sa dulcinée, _étrange_, quoique quand votre dulcinée pouvait vous tuer d'un petit frottement de peau vous y réfléchissiez peut-être à deux fois.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette daube ? » Lâcha-t-il malgré lui alors que ses yeux se posaient sur l'écran.

Rogue lui fit les gros yeux alors que Jubilee se retint clairement de pouffer de rire. Certaines personnes ne changeaient pas non plus. On ne critiquait pas le choix des films de ses petits camarades, c'était fort peu convenant. Pas de **débordement** de ce genre à l'école du Professeur Xavier.

Il se saisit de la boîte du DVD qui se trouvait devant lui, trônant sur le saladier de pop-corns, et une grimace déforma ses traits quand il découvrit la jaquette. _« Rox et Rouky » ? _Anonna-t-il. C'en était trop.

Qui pouvait être assez stupide pour vouloir regarder de vieux Walt Disney aussi ennuyants ? Un reniflement et un gémissement étouffé à ses côtés lui répondit.

« T'as encore osé sortir un vieux Disney poussiéreux, Popsicle ? » Siffla-t-il le plus doucement possible.

« John » Souffla Kitty, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres « ce n'est pas un vieux Disney, c'est la nouvelle version collectooor… »

Le sourcil droit de John s'arqua lentement alors que Kitty lui souriait malicieusement. Il lui rendit brièvement son sourire. _Saloperie de boîtes commerciales de merde !_ Pesta-t-il en lui même. Fallait-il donc qu'ils ressortent sans cesse leurs films avec des interminables nouvelles supra mega ultra versions collector ? Et ce grand dadais à côté de lui qui les achetait toutes ! Du Disney, bordel !

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce film était d'un barban ! Puis, il finit par passer plus de temps à observer le Popsicle chouiner dans sa manche ou mordant à pleines dents son coussin que le film. Ce garçon était une calamité. Etre si puissant et si faible à la fois quelle contradiction déroutante.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure à fixer le plafond John n'en put plus. Il allait exploser. Il allait faire quelque chose de mal, de très mal. Genre mettre le feu au lit du Popsicle. Et ça c'était mal !

« Robert Drake » Siffla-t-il « Si je t'entends renifler ne serait-ce qu'encore une seule fois, crois-moi sur parole, je vais te donner une excellente raison de pleurer ! »

Le calme. Enfin. Dormir.

Un calme bien trop pesant, trop lourd, avec très certainement un Bobby Drake mordant sa couette à pleines dents, les yeux humides et les lèvres tremblantes.

« Tu arrêtes ça maintenant ! » Grogna John.

« Mais j'ai rien fait là !» Couina Bobby d'une toute petite voix enrouée.

« Bobby » Souffla John « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Il finit bien ce putain de film ! Ils sont vivants tous les deux et Rouky, le bon toutou, sauve Rox, son meilleur ami le renard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

« Mais John… » Commença Bobby.

John n'avait jamais aimé les phrases qui commençaient par un « mais », généralement elles le mettaient d'humeur déplaisante.

« Ils ne finissent pas ensemble… Rox trouve une renarde et Rouky doit devenir chien de chasse…et ils ne peuvent plus être amis… »

Et là les sanglots de Bobby redoublèrent. Il allait le tuer.

« …alors qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis…mais le monde veut pas qu'ils soient amis… mais ils devraient pas écouter le monde… » Continua Bobby en reniflant, en s'étouffant, en pleurant de plus belle.

John bondit hors de son lit armé de son coussin et sans prévenir l'abattit sur le corps de Bobby comme un dément. Encore et encore et encore. Déjà pouvait-il s'estimer heureux qu'il ne se soit pas saisi de la lampe de chevet, ou mieux, de son zippo.

« John ! Arrête ! » Couinait Bobby.

Ah non il n'allait pas arrêter, il allait le faire payer de l'empêcher de dormir et surtout de pleurer comme une gonzesse !

« T'as dû pleurer comme un bébé quand ta Rogue chérie t'as planté ! » Le nargua-t-il.

« Même pas vrai ! » S'offusqua Bobby alors qu'il tentait de lui arracher le coussin des mains « Et puis c'est pas elle qui m'a quitté ! »

_Oh, intéressant._

« Vraiment ? » Puis il sentit une colère noire déferler en lui quand il sentit le coussin lui être violemment arraché des mains par une poigne bien plus puissante que la sienne. Ciel, il détestait cela, se sentir faible.

« Alors… Je suis sûr que tu as pleuré comme une gonzesse quand moi je suis parti, Bobby » Le provoqua-t-il.

Plus rien. A part que la température de la pièce venait de chuter de dix bon degrés. Quinze ?

_Non ? Nooon ? Oh, si…Merde…_

Il n'eut pas même le temps de pousser un hoquet de surprise quand il se fit retourner comme une crêpe sur le lit et qu'il se retrouva prisonnier de la puissante poigne en question.

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! » Grogna Bobby.

Oh merde…

Il était là, allongé de tout son long, dans la couche fraîche de Bobby Drake. La tête enfouie dans cet oreiller humide des larmes de Bobby, dans cet oreiller qui dégageait le parfum exotique mais léger et frais du musc blanc mêlé à l'odeur de la peau envoûtante du garçon, coincé entre ledit garçon et son matelas. Ce garçon qui le dominait à présent de tout son poids, ce garçon dont le souffle frais s'abattait sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et pantelantes, ce garçon dont les longs doigts provoquaient sa peau brûlante.

Wow… Un Bobby Drake sûr de lui et déterminé comme ce fameux soir à Alcatraz, un Bobby Drake qui ne voyait plus que lui. Ca, ça lui plaisait. Un peu trop peut-être.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bobby-boy » roucoula-t-il presque alors que l'une de ses jambes terriblement bouillante venait se rafraîchir au contact de la peau exquisément fraîche de ce mollet autour duquel elle s'enroulait « Je ne partirai pas avec une autre renarde… »

Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir que Bobby rougissait à présent, qu'il réagissait et même plutôt bien ; son souffle, pantelant, qui commençait à déposer de petits éclats de givre sur sa peau lui suffisait pour le dire.

« Le renard est rentré au chenil Bobby et il n'a plus l'intention d'en sortir… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même mais qui, sans aucun doute possible, plaisait à Bobby.

Il se saisit alors de la nuque gelée de son grand mutant, ce grand idiot qui n'aurait dû avoir le droit de pleurer que pour lui, uniquement à cause de lui ! Mais il ne ferait plus jamais pleurer, se promit-il alors qu'il s'emparait d'une bouche fraîche où une langue glacée mais impatiente l'attendait.

_Intéressant. Très intéressant._


	20. Un Nouvel Obstacle à Flamber

**Titre : Un nouvel obstacle à flamber**  
**Auteur/Artiste : ****babydracky**  
**Couple : **Pyro/Iceman  
**Fandom : **X-men  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Thème : **# 25 # obstacle  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan/Iceberg (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics.

Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer après le troisième film, « The Last Stand ».

Il avait été difficile pour lui de reconnaître que les X-men avaient eu raison. Il n'était pas revenu à l'école du professeur Xavier parce qu'il s'était soudainement mué en Ange salvateur, justicier et miséricordieux, prêt à risquer sa vie et à tendre l'autre joue à ceux qui les détestaient par-dessus tout, mais parce que c'est là que Bobby Drake l'avait ramené après leur affrontement à Alcatraz. Oui, les X-men ne tuaient pas, sauf contraints et forcés et non, ils n'abandonnaient pas l'un des leurs, jamais. Il avait hurlé sur Bobby, l'avait longuement repoussé de paroles plus venimeuses les unes que les autres, mais rien n'avait fait, le Iceberg n'avait cessé de venir le visiter à l'infirmerie le temps de sa convalescence et à lui tenir compagnie. Alors il s'était tu, subissant, se disant que l'ignorer serait plus redoutable encore que le haïr… Mais apparemment Bobby Drake parvenait toujours à meubler une conversation pour deux, alors il avait dû s'avouer vaincu, encore une fois.

Et alors qu'il avait cru le plus difficile passé, ayant à peine réussi à franchir les couloirs de l'école sans que certains élèves ne se collent au mur pour le laisser passer, comme s'ils croisaient une sorte de névrosé qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant, il était apparu. Vega, se nommait-il apparemment si sa mémoire était bonne. Il l'avait détesté à l'instant même où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même espace et il ne s'était pas même fait la douleur d'un regard, encore moins de le saluer. Il savait à présent d'où lui venait cette animosité à son égard, le tableau qui se jouait actuellement sous ses yeux alors qu'il pénétrait le couloir qui devait le mener à la cuisine le prouvait, ces oreilles pointues avaient des vues flagrantes sur le glaçon. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Ils étaient tous deux assis à la table de la cuisine, partageant un même pot de glace et John savait à quel point Bobby, malgré sa générosité débordante, tenait à ses glaces. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, en tout cas Bobby ne l'avait pas remarqué, il savait que le Vega avait dû sentir l'air lourd qu'il véhiculait se mouvoir, mais il ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre regard alors qu'il dévorait des yeux la nuque du glaçon alors que ce dernier semblait lui parler de leur dernier entraînement. Toujours aussi naïf. Toujours trop confiant.

Ce spectacle déplaisait grandement à John, et ce que John n'aimait pas, John le brûlait. Ca allait sentir le roussi sous peu si l'étranger n'enlevait pas vite-fait le bras qu'il venait de poser sur le siège de Bobby. Il le provoquait ouvertement. C'était la guerre qu'il voulait ? Pour obtenir l'attention de Bobby ? Les faveurs de Bobby ?

C'était ridicule ! John n'en pinçait pas pour Bobby.

Il pénétra donc dans la cuisine sans même leur accorder un regard et se mit à fouiller les placards. Pas de café. C'était bien sa chance, tiens.

Il fut immédiatement accueilli par un « John ! » enthousiaste.

_Prends-toi ça dans les dents le Olmèque_ pensa-t-il très fort. Jamais Bobby ne l'avait accueilli si chaleureusement, de cela il était certain.

« Je n'ai pas encore rangé les courses, mais on t'a pris du café… Je t'en fais un ? » Lui proposa gentiment Bobby.

Il ne l'aurait jamais admis mais Bobby avait vraiment progressé dans la préparation du café depuis son absence. Il se rappelait avec iémotion/i du premier café qu'il lui avait préparé et qu'il lui avait balancé à la figure tant cela devait être proche à de la pisse de chien. Maintenant, il était bien plus savoureux et avait une douceur que John lui-même ne parvenait à obtenir.

« Ok… » Lâcha-t-il nonchalant « Et prépare-moi encore une fois de ce jus de chaussette et j'te fais embrasser le parquet ! »

« Oui oui » Lui sourit tout simplement Bobby n'écoutant pas même la menace « A croire qu'il est aussi insultant de rater ton café que d'étouffer tes flammes ! »

« T'as pas idée, Popsicle… »

Oh, le Vega lui faisait les gros yeux, se demandant très certainement comment un garçon aussi adorable et prévenant que Bobby pouvait s'acoquiner avec une ordure telle que lui. Il était furieux de voir la manière dont Bobby se laissait traiter. Quel dommage que cela ne le regarde absolument pas et qu'il puisse faire une croix sur ce fessier appétissant dont il devait rêver. Quel pervers. Au moins lui n'en voulait pas à la chasteté de la prude jouvencelle que pouvait être Drake.

Vega passa très près de lui, trop près selon ses goûts, alors qu'il était appuyé sur le plan de travail, non loin de la porte de la cuisine. Et même s'il fut très vif, John lui glissa tout doucement à l'oreille son avertissement, alors qu'il s'était mis à jouer dangereusement avec son zippo.

« Ne foule plus jamais mes plates-bandes, mec, ou crois-moi, il t'en cuira »

Clair, net et précis. Vega se contenta de le fixer, mais John compris que le message avait été reçu. Cinq sur cinq. La guerre était ouverte. Ce que Vega ne savait apparemment pas, c'est que John ne plaisantait pas, il ne laisserait plus aucun **obstacle** se dresser entre lui et Bobby, plus jamais. Et s'il devait jouer de ses flammes, il en jouerait. Avec grand plaisir.

Il prit place à table, posant ses pieds nonchalamment sur celle-ci, et interpella Bobby suffisamment fort pour que son piètre adversaire puisse l'entendre.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ce café, Drake ?! »

Il jubilait.

Quand Bobby le gronda, en enlevant ses pieds de la table pour pouvoir le servir, il se dit que la victoire méritait forcément quelques sacrifices. Puis il huma longuement le café que Bobby lui avait servi, conquis par l'odeur alléchante et alors qu'il s'en délectait lors d'une première gorgée il se surprit lui-même à féliciter Bobby.

« Vraiment, Bobby, j'préfère ton café au sexe ! »

La couleur cramoisie que prirent les joues de Bobby fit naître un afflux de sang et une satisfaction dans son bas ventre qu'il n'aurait cru capable. Il avait bon goût le Vega. Dommage que Bobby soit déjà chasse gardée depuis fort longtemps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le lui faire savoir. Mais chaque chose en son temps. C'est dans un sourire de félin repu que John termina son café, alors que Bobby terminait sa glace, le nez enfoui dans son pot.


	21. Deuxième Chance

**Titre : Deuxième Chance**  
**Auteur/Artiste : ****babydracky**  
**Couple : **Pyro/Iceman  
**Fandom : **X-men  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Thème : **# 1 # Regarde-moi  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan/Iceberg (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics.

Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer pendant le troisième film, « The Last Stand ».

Bobby était choqué. Il y avait tant de monde ici. Tous ces mutants qui faisaient la queue sous les yeux belligérants d'une foule haineuse. Pourquoi ? Il pouvait comprendre que certains souffrent de leur condition de mutant, mais même s'il ne voulait pas les juger, il ne pouvait comprendre. Ce n'était pas la solution.

Longtemps il n'avait pas voulu de cette dégénérescence en ses cellules, de longues nuits il avait pleuré en suppliant le Seigneur dans sa grande miséricorde de le guérir. Mais aujourd'hui, même avec sa famille à dos, même sans le soutien de ceux qui auraient dû être là pour lui malgré tout, il ne pouvait envisager une telle solution. Annihiler le gêne mutant qui faisait de lui Iceberg équivalait à se détruire à petits feux.

Il connaissait la souffrance de Rogue. N'était-il pas bien placer pour la partager ? Ne pas pouvoir serrer dans vos bras la personne qui vous était la plus chère, ne pas pouvoir embrasser votre petite amie sans risquer de votre âme se faire complètement absorber, ne pouvoir poser un doigt sur sa peau sans risquer d'en mourir tout simplement. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait prétendre comprendre la douleur qui accompagnait ce don, mais ne pouvait-il être à la hauteur pour panser les plaies qu'elle laissait en ce cœur si généreux. Bobby ne voulait pas que Marie fasse cela, qu'elle renonce à son pouvoir, qu'elle détruise ses gênes mutants, qu'elle brise l'être merveilleux qu'elle était. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse cela à cause de lui. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il serait à ses côtés, fidèle ? Son ami. Quoiqu'il advienne.

Il était au cœur de cette foule. De ces mutants qui se voulaient être acceptés tels qu'ils étaient, refusant cette cure, refusant l'idée même que certains s'y laissent aller. Pourquoi avoir honte de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi d'être, mais ce qu'ils étaient tout de même.

C'est dans cette foule hurlante et outragée, au cœur de cette cohue si étrangère et si proche pourtant, que cette voix si familière résonna à ses oreilles. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait entendue. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il avait craint ne plus jamais l'entendre, et pire pourtant, il savait qu'il l'entendrait à nouveau mais que plus jamais elle n'aurait ce timbre amical qu'il lui avait été donné de connaître.

« Venu pour la cure ? Envie de retourner chez pôpa et môman ? »

Ce rictus suffisant et haineux. Il lui faisait encore plus mal que la voix froide et provocatrice. Mais il ne se laisserait pas aller aussi facilement. Il était venu pour Marie, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça.

« Je cherche quelqu'un… » Lâcha-t-il plus calmement et réellement inquiet. Il ne pourrait accepter que Marie fasse cela pour lui, à cause de lui.

« Oh…Je vois… » Lâcha John qui semblait s'être rapproché un peu plus de lui « Ta parodie de _copine !_ »

Cette voix était si froide, si distante, que Bobby eut l'impression que son être gelait de l'intérieur. Pourquoi un tel dégoût ? Pourquoi une telle rancœur ? N'étaient-ils pas amis ? Ne l'avaient-ils jamais été aux yeux de John ? Comment pouvait-il faire une croix aussi facilement sur leur passé commun ? Ca faisait mal.

« Peut-être la veut-elle cette cure, elle ? Elle est pathétique ! »

Non. Qu'il s'en prenne à lui était une chose, qu'il le rabaisse, qu'il l'insulte, qu'il l'humilie, qu'il le provoque. Mais pas Marie. Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Comment osait-il ?! Ne comprenait-il pas sa souffrance ? Jouer avec le feu, maîtriser la glace, était une chose, mais…ne pouvoir toucher personne et ne pouvoir être touché en retour en était une autre. C'était inhumain.

Il resserra son point et serra sa mâchoire à s'en faire mal. Il ne devait pas répondre à la provocation, il devait retrouver Marie. Mais ses sens l'emportèrent sur sa bonne conscience et il sentit son point se durcir et la glace l'envahir. La réaction de John ne se fit pas attendre. Une flamme naquit dans sa paume. Il n'utilisait donc plus son zippo, eut-il le temps de constater. Cela avait toujours été ainsi avec John, action-réaction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _Iceberg_ » son visage s'était complètement fermé et ses yeux de braise s'étaient mués en haine aussi virulente que de la lave à l'état actif. Jamais il ne l'avait appelé Iceberg, toujours Bobby. Ca aussi ça faisait mal. « Je t'attends ! »

Toujours cette provocation. John. C'était John. Tout était différent à présent. Pourtant rien n'avait changé. Cet air provocateur, ce rictus suffisant et ce léger pli à la commissure de ses lèvres qui lui disait toujours que John était contrarié. Peut-être que…

Il se recula légèrement. Il ne voulait pas de confrontation directe avec John. Non, surtout pas avec lui. Il décida de se perdre dans la foule. Il ne pouvait supporter cette tension devenue palpable entre eux, cette haine qui déferlait en vagues brûlantes sur sa peau devenue glaciale. Il avait toujours considéré John comme son ami le plus proche, malgré leurs différents, malgré leurs disputes. Mais cela n'avait peut-être jamais été réciproque…

« Toujours le même bon vieux Bobby, hein! » L'interpella la voix de celui qu'il avait chéri comme un ami proche « Toujours aussi frileux face à la menace ? »

La menace ? En plus d'avoir perdu son amitié devait-il à présent réellement regarder John comme un ennemi ? Il n'avait pas su le retenir quand il l'avait fallu, alors qu'il quittait le X-jet seul, et maintenant il devait payer un tribut aussi cher ? Combattre quelqu'un à qui il tenait toujours autant ? Etait-ce son châtiment ? Perdre Marie et John ?

Il se retourna alors vers celui qui avait été durant des mois son camarade de chambre, vers ce visage qui avait été la première personne qu'il avait vue tous les matins cette dernière année et la dernière qu'il voyait avant de coucher. C'était sa voix qui l'avait accompagné dans son sommeil alors qu'il avait appris après de longues semaines à lui répondre « Bonne nuit, Bobby. »

« Une deuxième chance… » souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres qu'il sentait déjà gercées. Son pouvoir lui échappait à nouveau. Il était anxieux.

« Quoi ? » Lâcha John le souffle court avant de se reprendre, plus aigri, plus mauvais, plus venimeux, plus dangereux, sa flamme grandissant « Vous m'offrez une deuxième chance ? C'est ça, Bobby boy ? Trop peur de me voir dans le camp des « méchants » ? »

Il ne comprenait pas.

« Non…John… » Reprit-il plus calme qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable, il ne voulait pas perdre John, c'est lui qui l'avait laissé partir, c'était à lui de le ramener, « Laisse-moi une deuxième chance…A moi…Toi… »

Son souffle était devenu de givre. Et pourtant il brûlait à l'intérieur. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point l'absence de John le faisait souffrir jusqu'à présent. Il avait voulu fermer les yeux sur cette vérité, il avait voulu étouffer ces sentiments qui l'habitaient. Il avait voulu combler ce vide béant qu'il avait laissé dans sa poitrine. Mais face à John, l'épaisse glace qu'il avait appris à maîtriser n'était plus rien, elle se craquelait, elle fondait comme neige au soleil, il n'était plus que Bobby.

Le regard de John s'était troublé. Il sentit sa flamme vaciller.

Alors que leurs yeux étaient ancrés, la glace caressant la flamme, l'ambre se noyant dans l'azur, peut-être pour la première fois vraiment, le regard de Bobby fut attiré par une silhouette. Des mèches blanches dépassaient d'une capuche sombre. Marie.

Cet écart suffit à rompre le charme. Avant qu'il ne pose à nouveau les yeux sur son ami, le centre hospitalier était en flammes et deux ombres qui avaient toujours constitué sa trinité n'étaient plus.

Il savait qu'il paierait cher cette erreur. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux le blesserait le plus, mais tous deux en avait le pouvoir. Quoique cela dût lui coûter, il parlerait à Marie, quoiqu'il dût sacrifier il ramènerait John à de meilleurs sentiments à son égard. Il avait enfin fait son choix. Il se battrait pour eux.


	22. Caramels Mous

**Titre : Caramels mous**  
**Auteur/Artiste : ****babydracky**  
**Couple : **Pyro/Iceman  
**Fandom : **X-men  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Thème : **# 23 # Bonbon  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan/Iceberg (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics.

Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer avant le premier film.

Cela faisait longtemps que John n'avait pas connu un après-midi aussi calme. Il était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, quelque peu étroit, mais pas moins confortable. Généralement, l'école, surtout en journée, voyait ses couloirs envahis par les aller-retours incessants des élèves qui vivaient dans le repère de surdoués du professeur Xavier. Mais aujourd'hui, les monstres étant pratiquement tous de sortie, il pouvait enfin jouir d'un repos et d'un calme bien mérités. Partager une chambre avec Bobby Drake, jeune premier, élève brillant et coqueluche inégalable des filles de l'école, relevait déjà du défi pour John. Mais alors supporter toute la meute de toutous « mutanesques » présents en ces lieux en venait rapidement à être pénible.

John s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller, profitant du soleil qui baignait à présent toute la chambre et réchauffait agréablement ses membres engourdis et se laissa aller à un sommeil des plus plaisants. Il était enfin seul, enfin en paix.

Ce fut donc de très bonne humeur qu'il se réveilla en sursaut alors que quelqu'un venait de claquer avec fracas la porte de sa chambre. Bobby Drake. Il n'en ratait pas une celui-là. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'en rajouter ? Parce que franchement la liste de ce qu'il détestait en ce garçon était déjà tellement longue qu'il ne savait plus où ajouter les nouveaux éléments !

« Désolé » Marmonna à peine ce dernier alors que ses joues s'empourpraient déjà et qu'il baissait, honteux et gêné, ses yeux de glacier.

John ne se donna pas même la peine de répondre et il lui fit dos en grognant. Pourquoi devait-il partager sa chambre avec lui ? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait trouver presque normal et logique que le feu et la glace soient compatibles ? N'était-ce pas une évidence que ce serait le contraire ? Qu'ils frôlaient un carnage tous les jours qui passaient ? Mettez un iceberg dans un volcan en éruption et vous verrez le résultat !

John soupira. Envolée sa solitude.

Mais… Que faisait-il à présent ? Il était en train de sauter sur son lit comme un enfant. Et bien sûr son lit par la plus grande des chances avait des ressors qui grinçaient à merveille sous le mouvement joyeux et le poids du grand dadais. Et il riait. Bienheureux les ignorants et les grands naïfs, comme on disait.

John soupira plus fort encore. Envolée sa tranquillité.

Il se tourna un peu alors vers son colocataire pour voir ce qui le mettait ainsi en joie. Parce que, généralement, à part passer des heures à parler avec le professeur Summers, rien ne le faisait sourire ainsi. Un gros paquet était posé sur son lit, à ses pieds. Evidemment. Comment avait-il pu oublier… C'était le jour « famille » de Bobby. Tous les mercredis Bobby recevait un énorme paquet de ses parents. Et son visage exprimait alors le plus grand bonheur que John ait jamais eu l'écœurement de voir. Apparemment c'était une grande famille unie. Ils devaient être fiers de leur fils prodige. La perfection même: intelligent, gentil, serviable et plutôt beau garçon - il devait le reconnaître, il n'était pas aveugle après tout. Mais que diraient ces parents si aimants si un jour ils venaient à découvrir qu'ils avaient mis au monde un mutant, un monstre ? A cette idée, l'humeur massacrante de John s'adoucit. Il lui arriverait ce qui était arrivé à la plupart d'entre eux. Le dégoût. Le rejet.

Si un soupir pouvait tuer celui-ci aurait été son dernier souffle. Il en avait assez de tout ça.

« Désolé » Lui chuchota à nouveau le mutant blond, lui accordant un petit regard rapide et un sourire contrit. Il ne savait faire que ça, sourire amicalement et baisser les yeux. Il lui était presque devenu insupportable.

Il était tout ce qu'il détestait… Gentil, serviable, conciliant et…bien trop heureux.

« Tu en veux ? » Et sa voix était toujours si …douce quand il s'adressait à lui. Ecœurant.

Hein ? Il avait dû manquer un épisode. Bobby lui tendait cette énorme boîte qu'il avait reçue, un sourire franc sur les lèvres. John ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le fixait depuis tout à l'heure, ce qui était très certainement fort malpoli, détail dont il se fichait tout aussi certainement. Ils pouvaient se les garder, ses cadeaux ! Il n'en voulait pas ! Il ne quémandait rien, ne voulait rien devoir à qui que ce soit ! Sa générosité sans borne il pouvait se la mettre là où il le pensait et bien profond.

« Nan » Se contenta-t-il de grogner en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

« Allez, John » Insista le mutant bien trop téméraire. En général la catégorie des proies évitait d'entrer sciemment dans le cercle de chasse des prédateurs, ce garçon n'avait aucun instinct de survie et ne savait vraiment pas quand arrêter de pousser sa chance. « Prends-en, je sais que tu les adores ! »

Alors là il venait de franchir la zone de non-retour. La chasse était ouverte. On ne piétinait pas sans risque le territoire de St John Allerdyce. Cela avait pour conséquence généralement de lui faire montrer les dents.

« Lâche-moi ! » Aboya-t-il plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il réagissait toujours de cette manière à la proximité de Bobby.

« Mais…Je voulais juste… » Continua le bon samaritain.

« Et moi je veux juste que tu la fermes et que tu me lâches !! » Se faisant, il écarta violemment la main de son camarade de chambre, rependant par la même occasion le contenu de la boîte sur le parquet quelque peu poussiéreux. C'est pas tous les jours non plus qu'il faisait le grand nettoyage.

Les caramels mous, qu'il aimait tant, il devait bien le reconnaître - mais jamais il ne l'aurait admis devant le mutant glaçon – se répandirent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Des photos, qu'ils n'avaient pas vues et qui devaient, elles aussi, se trouver dans le paquet se répandirent à leurs pieds.

Le silence. La respiration saccadée de Bobby. Il allait encore lui faire la morale. Il allait encore lui demander pourquoi il était méchant avec lui et lui de lui répondre « parce que je le peux » Il se préparait déjà au dialogue de sourds.

Mais rien ne vint. Le jeune blond se contenta de se baisser et de ramasser lentement, de ses mains tremblantes, John en eut la certitude, les photos de ces gens bien trop souriants. Une fois assemblées, il les rangea soigneusement dans le paquet. Puis il se mit à la lourde tâche de récupérer tous les caramels qui s'étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce, comme semés par un vent bien trop plaisantin. S'il pensait qu'il l'aiderait, il pouvait se brosser. Il le regarda faire, la tête baissée et le regard sombre. Une fois la récolte terminée, il se contenta de les mettre distraitement à la poubelle. De si bons caramels mous, c'était du gâchis.

Puis il sortit de la chambre sans un mot. M. Parfait été sorti de leur chambre commune sans lui adresser le moindre mot, pas même un regard. Grand bien lui fasse ! Ca lui ferait des vacances !

Si c'était des excuses qu'il voulait, il pouvait les attendre…et longtemps ! Personne ne lui avait demandé d'étaler tous ces bons sentiments et il faudrait peut-être lui apprendre que rayonner de bonheur face à ceux qui n'avaient plus rien était malvenu, que sourire au visage de ceux dont les lèvres ne pouvaient plus même se remémorer ce qu'une esquisse de sourire était, était une insulte. Il méritait chaque seconde de souffrance qu'il lui imposait.

M. Morale s'en était allé sans même essayer de lui parler. Surprenant tout de même. Mais ce n'est très certainement pas lui qui s'en plaindrait. Jamais !

****

M. Morale s'en était allé sans même essayer de lui parler et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que leurs regards ne s'étaient pas même croisés, à part en salle des Dangers où ils étaient bien obligés de collaborer. Mais à part les heures d'études qu'ils avaient en commun, le gominé ne voyait pratiquement plus son camarade de chambré. Ca pour avoir des vacances, il avait des vacances ! Il était seul. Complètement seul. Enfin.

Cela avait du bon de pouvoir se retrouver enfin. De ne pas avoir à se contrôler pour satisfaire les autres. Laisser sa flamme brûler et ne pas redouter les regards insatisfaits, mécontents ou hypocritement inquiets.

Il pouvait être lui-même, sans peurs, sans craintes.

Et le pâle regard de glace brisé ne le hantait pas. Il ne revoyait pas du tout cette scène où il avait agressivement repoussé cette main tendue. Il ne se remémorait pas cette expression, qu'il connaissait si bien pourtant, qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur les traits de Robert Drake toutefois : la peine et la déception.

Il n'avait que faire de ce que ce mutant pensait de lui. C'était le dernier de ses soucis. Qu'il connaisse la souffrance lui-aussi ! Ca lui ferait du bien ! Qu'il comprenne que le monde n'était pas aussi beau et facile qu'il semblait le croire ! La déception… S'il était assez idiot pour attendre quoi que ce soit de sa part…C'était son problème après tout.

John tourna la tête.

Il était endormi. Encore une fois, inconsciemment, durant son sommeil il s'était tourné vers lui. Bobby se couchait toujours dos à lui, il l'avait toujours fait, comme pour se protéger ou tout simplement lui donner un peu d'intimité, et pourtant une fois endormi il finissait toujours par se tourner vers lui, un sourire de contentement sur les lèvres. Il n'avait plus ce sourire depuis quelques nuits, constata John. Ses traits étaient figés et semblaient calmes. Pourtant… Ils étaient tirés… La lune, qui semblait bien haute ce soir, éclairait son visage d'un halot lumineux et vif. Un ange. Un rictus presque dégoûté apparu sur les lèvres de John.

Le sommeil du blondinet avait toujours été paisible à la différence du sien. Et depuis quelques nuits, c'était encore pire, il ne dormait presque plus. L'humain était vraiment faible. John le remarquait à ses dépends. Alors qu'il avait tout fait pour que Bobby Drake s'éloigne de lui et lui donne enfin l'espace nécessaire pour respirer, chose qui était faite, il était mécontent.

Quelque chose n'allait pas bien avec lui.

Les simples « Bonne nuit, John, fais de beaux rêves » lui manquaient. Tout comme les sourires sincères et timides dont il avait pris l'habitude de le gratifier. C'était ridicule ! C'étaient ces choses-là même qui l'avaient toujours horripilées chez ce garçon de bonne famille, et pourtant elles avaient ponctué son quotidien, et un quotidien plus agréable que ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là.

Il le détestait.

Il fixa à nouveau ce visage endormi, ce visage dont il avait appris les traits par cœur sans même s'en rendre compte. Des traits gracieux et… Ok… On changeait de sujet. Insupportable même endormi… mais pas déplaisant.

Généralement, quand ils se disputaient, c'est-à-dire plus de la moitié du temps où ils s'adressaient la parole, ce qui était plutôt concrètement des injections de sa part ou des mises en bouteille, Bobby ne se formalisait pas, il savait comment il était. Il le laissait et revenait ensuite, une fois la bête calmée. Mais cette fois-ci il s'était enfermé dans son mutisme. Il n'était pas revenu vers lui. Il s'était éloigné. Ces photos débiles étaient donc elles si importantes ? Il les avait regardées, pas que cela l'intéressât, il se demandait juste à quoi pouvait ressembler la famille d'un gars pareil. Il n'avait pas été déçu du voyage, une bonne petite famille catho dans toute sa splendeur. C'était peut-être à cause des caramels, cela aurait été plus compréhensible… Mais ce n'était pas une raison… Et puis il en avait reçu d'autres en début de semaine. Il n'y avait même pas touché d'ailleurs.

A nouveau son regard glissa vers cette chevelure lunaire avant de se perdre dans la contemplation de ces longs cils presque blonds. Peut-être qu'il lui devait des excuses.

Il se serait mis des baffes ! Lui, St John Allerdyce devoir des excuses à quelqu'un ?! Déjà il ne devait rien à personne ! Et encore moins des excuses ! Bobby soupira dans son sommeil et frotta son nez contre son oreiller. Quel gamin ! John grogna. Il lui dirait qu'il était peut-être désolé demain.

****

« John ! »

Quelqu'un l'appelait. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Une voix qui avait toujours été la seule à avoir cette teinte de douceur, cette couleur amicale, quand elle s'adressait à lui.

« John ! Allez, Lève-toi ! On va finir par être en retard ! »

Un poids s'était posé à côté de lui sur son lit. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il n'avait définitivement pas assez dormi la nuit passée. Ca lui apprendrait à passer plus de temps à contempler un mec qui dormait plutôt que de dormir lui-même. Il avait fini par trouver le sommeil en calquant sa respiration à celle du blond qui était si apaisante. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il oublie d'aller se pendre après le petit-déjeuner.

Il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son épaule. Elle secoua à peine. Juste de quoi lui faire comprendre qu'il était vraiment temps de se lever. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir deux cristaux de glace fixés sur lui.

« Me lève… » Grogna-t-il entre deux bâillements interminables.

« Bien. » Cette douce voix était beaucoup plus enjouée qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours. Bien. « Je t'attends en-bas alors ! Si tu te dépêches un peu tu auras encore le temps de prendre ton petit-déjeuner ! Je te prépare ton café ! A toute ! »

Quelle enthousiasme de si bon matin. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ? Qu'importe, il avait retrouvé le Bobby qu'il avait toujours connu et qui l'avait toujours ennuyé au plus haut point. En tout cas, c'est un avec un sourire franc sur les lèvres qu'il quitta son lit et qu'il se décida à aller prendre ce café, qui serait encore trop sucré, et qui l'attendrait en-bas en compagnie d'un petit blond.

Il descendit en sifflotant, gravissant les marches deux par deux d'un pas enjoué, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite et qui lui valut des regards éberlués et des bouches béantes, auxquels il répondit par de grands sourires pleins de dents qui semblèrent effrayer un peu plus les passants. Pourquoi était-il de si bonne humeur ? Quel idiot il était ! Paraissait que la connerie se soignait, il songerait peut-être à consulter. Parce que finir comme Bobby Drake, plutôt crever !

Quand il franchit le seuil de la cuisine, le blond était assis à table et lui tendit un énorme mug de café rose. Ca, ça se paierait !

« Le premier cours a été annulé » Lui dit-il tout simplement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et ayant au moins la décence de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

John le regarda, inexpressif, quelques secondes, de longues secondes, et prit place en face de lui.

« File-moi les tartines, Popsicle ! »

****

John était nonchalamment allongé sur son lit, bien trop étroit à son goût, mais bien plus moelleux que tout ce qu'il avait connu dans la rue. Il s'était positionné de manière à ce que le soleil couchant caresse ses pieds alors que ses mains étaient occupées, l'une à soutenir sa nuque et l'autre perdue dans le paquet qui n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis la veille.

Il adorait le contact presque moelleux et très certainement tendre des caramels mous que Bobby lui avait donnés. C'était encore mieux que d'embrasser une fille, de cela John était certain pour en avoir embrasser plein dans la rue et elles n'avaient pas aussi bon goût. Cette fois-ci il ne lui avait pas jeté à la figure les bonbons, ou plus précisément aux pieds, comme il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de faire à peine une semaine auparavant. Il faut dire que Bobby avait eu la très bonne initiative, pour sa part, de ne pas les lui proposer, il les avait tout simplement posés sur sa table de nuit, là où il avait pour habitude de poser son zippo. Lieu sacré.

Il ne l'avait pas remercié. Il avait été bien trop gêné, ce qui le mettait par ailleurs hors de lui, par son comportement et n'avait jamais su comment montrer sa reconnaissance pour quoi que ce soit. Et surtout, il ne voulait rien devoir à personne. Ses sourcils chocolatés se froncèrent légèrement. Bêtises ! Il savait bien que Bobby n'attendait très certainement pas des remerciements. Quand il l'avait vu dans cette position, qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de changer, quelques minutes auparavant, quand il était venu récupérer un cahier dont il avait besoin, il s'était contenté d'un grand sourire. Pas le moindre commentaire. Juste ce sourire resplendissant sur ses lèvres fines. Quel idiot ! Il était heureux comme un enfant à qui l'ont venait d'offrir des friandises alors que concrètement les friandises c'est lui qui les avait offertes. A un enfant ingrat. Bien sûr John ne se considérait pas du tout comme un enfant gâté et il se fichait de ce cadeau, se dit-il alors qu'il mâchouillait un autre de ces succulents caramels. De toute façon, Bobby Drake en avait bien trop pour lui tout seul, il pouvait donc bien partager.

****

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, il espérait bien que Bobby y serait vu que lui ne cassait pas les trois-quarts des biscottes avant de pouvoir faire une tartine qui ressemblait décemment à quelque chose avant que ses nerfs ne soient à bout, et qui persistait à faire ce café trop sucré, il croisa Kitty et Syren qui semblaient déjà se diriger vers leur première salle de cours. Quelles filles studieuses ! Elles n'avaient donc rien à faire de mieux une demi-heure avant les cours ?

« Dis » se fit à peine entendre Kitty qui était toujours aussi discrète qu'une souris.

« Oui ? » Lui répondit son interlocutrice aux cheveux roux d'une toute petite voix. Elle avait encore un peu peur de parler, ses cris pouvant briser les tympans de tous ceux présents dans cette école.

« Ca fait longtemps que Bobby ne nous a pas ramené de bonbons… Sa mère ne lui en envoie plus ? » Elle rougit avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase. Ca n'était pas dans son genre de demander.

John ralentit sa cadence.

« Eh bien… » Reprit Syren « Je crois que si… mais plus les petits berlingots et marshmallows… »

« Oh… » fit Kitty qui semblait réellement déçue « Et il reçoit quoi alors ? Je croyais que les berlingots étaient ses préférés ? »

« Des caramels mous » termina Syren.

« Des caramels mous ?! » S'étouffa presque Kitty.

John s'arrêta à l'angle du couloir et tendit l'oreille. Il y avait des situations comme celle-ci où il regrettait de ne pas avoir une ouie surnaturelle. Pas que cela l'intéressât ce qu'elles pouvaient dire sur Bobby Drake.

« Mais il déteste le caramel ! Tout le monde sait ça ! »

Syren se contenta de hausser les épaules.

John se laissa aller contre le mur. Comment cela, il détestait les caramels ? Outre que c'était tout à fait impensable que l'on ne puisse ne pas aimer le caramel, parce que c'était même mieux que d'embrasser une fille, pourquoi ses parents lui enverraient-ils du caramel s'il détestait cela ?

Un petit sourire, mais un réel sourire, naquit sur ses lèvres.

Quel imbécile ce Bobby Drake, pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur. C'est pour cela qu'il avait été blessé. Pas parce que son offre avait été refusée, pas parce que John, lui le sombre idiot, lui avait encore une fois jeter un geste amical à la figure, non, il avait été blessé car il avait voulu lui faire plaisir à lui. Et que son geste s'était soldé par un échec.

Bobby Drake demandait de ses caramels mous pour lui, son camarade de chambre, celui envers qui il était toujours amical, cet idiot de St John Allerdyce. John n'aimait vraiment pas cela… Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Qu'est-ce Bobby Drake aimait déjà ? En y réfléchissant bien il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais cela John pouvait trouver. Et quand John aurait trouvé, Bobby le paierait.


	23. Des Espérances

30BAISERS

**Titre : Des Epérances**  
**Auteur/Artiste : ****babydracky**  
**Couple : **Pyro/Iceman  
**Fandom : **X-men  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Thème : **# 11 # Fleur  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan/Iceberg (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics.

Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette drabble est à situer après le troisième film « The Last Stand ».

C'était la première fois que ses pas l'avaient mené ici.

Pas qu'il n'ait pas connu l'endroit, l'ayant entraperçu lors de ses allées et venue, l'ayant couvert d'un regard désapprobateur à l'instant même, où pour la première fois, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ce jardin de roses.

Mais il n'avait jamais souhaité s'y attarder.

Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé ici cette nuit ?

Ici. Seul. Dans le parc du manoir alors que tout le monde dormait.

Il n'aurait personne à qui rendre de compte, aucun regard accusateur, aucun sourire de pitié. Rien. Il ne demandait rien.

Il voulait juste comprendre.

_« Ne crois pas que les autres puissent te comprendre si tu ne leur laisses pas la chance de te connaître ou de t'approcher, John. Tu verras le bonheur que cela est d'avoir des amis qui se soucient de toi, qui sont là pour toi. Qui, même s'ils ne te comprennent pas, seront toujours là pour toi. Sans juger. Juste en t'aimant tel que tu es. C'est ce que tu trouveras ici » Avait-elle dit, non plus le professeur, mais la femme._

Mensonge.  
Il n'avait pas voulu croire en ses mots. Mais son cœur y avait été sensible.  
Il avait été blessé. Sa plaie saignait encore parfois.

Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il était ici. Une heure peut-être.

Il avait regardé ces stèles, longuement, de haut, foulant d'un pied rageur l'herbe fraîchement tondue et odorante.

Trois pierres qui s'élevaient, droites. Trois pierres froides au cœur d'un jardin de roses fleurissantes. Si vivantes. Ces fleurs d'un rose si tendre, protégeant entre leur pétales doux et jeunes ces trois tombes vides. Stériles.

Un tombeau qui aurait pu être le sien. Qui ne le serait jamais.

_« Sa place n'est pas ici ! » Avait hurlé le Wolverine « Il ne sera jamais l'un des nôtres ! C'est un traître ! »_

C'était cela la vérité. Quoiqu'il fasse on ne voudrait jamais de lui. On ne l'accepterait pas tel qu'il était. Avec ses défauts. Ses erreurs.

Il avait fini par s'asseoir.

Pas devant la plus grande des pierres, celle du Professeur, pas devant celle du professeur Summers, non, il était face à elle.

Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ?

Il avait eu beau retourner la question dans tous les sens. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Elle avait eu tout ce que l'on pouvait espérer de la vie.

Un homme qui veillait sur elle comme son propre père, des amis aimants toujours là pour elle et un homme. Son homme. Que John ne l'ait jamais apprécié en tant qu'individu n'était pas la question. Scott Summers avait été un homme brillant, un homme…juste. Un homme qui ne voyait que Jean Grey, qui n'avait vécu que pour elle, qui avait donné sa vie pour elle.

Elle la lui avait arrachée sans le moindre regret. Sans la moindre hésitation.  
Dans un battement de cil.

_« John, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, vraiment » Lui avait-elle gentiment dit alors qu'elle l'avait retrouvé caché dans les bois du manoir, bien décidé à fuir la nuit venue._

_« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » Avait-il aboyé « Et sortez de ma tête ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! »_

_Elle avait osé lire ses pensées, il avait senti sa présence et la douceur de ses yeux quand il les avait croisé le lui avait confirmé._

_« Je suis désolée, John » Avait-elle continué alors qu'elle s'était assise face à lui « Je ne suis pas non plus parfaite. Je ne le voulais pas… mais ce sentiment et si fort… Je l'ai ressenti malgré moi. L'amour est un sentiment que l'on masque difficilement. »_

_« Je ne veux pas en parler » Avait-il fini par grogner alors que la pluie commençait à tomber.  
Elle s'était contenté de hocher de la tête et de lui sourire en le raccompagnant au manoir._

Ses doigts étaient trempés.

Cela faisait de longues heures qu'ils s'étaient glissés dans l'herbe courte alors qu'il la regardait enfin pour la première fois. Qu'il lui faisait face.

Qu'il voyait ce qu'il aurait pu devenir.

Un phénix qui ne savait plus comment renaître de ses cendres.

La rosée les avaient tendrement recouverts. Lui qui violait la sérénité et la plénitude de ce lieu. Gravé dans ce tableau.

Le jour ne tarderait plus à se lever.

Il lui fallait partir pour ne plus revenir.

Ils s'étaient enfin tout dit.

_« John, museler des flammes ne fait que les attiser davantage » Lui avait-elle confié un soir alors qu'il était assis sur un des bancs du parc, jouant comme à son habitude avec son zippo se retenant de tout faire brûler._

_« Vous me dites que je devrais mieux faire brûler tous les hectares de forêt du Professeur ? » Demanda-t-il, tentant son sourire en coin habituel._

_Elle se contenta d'un petit sourire avant de reprendre « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'on souffre moins quand on est honnête avec soi-même et les autres John »_

_« Il a déjà fait son choix » S'était-il contenter de répondre._

_Il ne l'avait pas chassée. Elle était restée._

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Le chant des oiseaux et le murmure des feuillages l'avaient distrait.

Pourtant, il était là, debout, derrière lui. Face à cette femme qui avait tout eu et qui avait tout perdu avant de se perdre elle-même.

Il lui en avait voulu d'avoir détruit tout ce dont il n'avait pu que rêver.

« Elle me manque » Souffla Bobby avant de s'accroupir.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis la catastrophe d'Alcatraz. La première fois que Bobby lui parlait calmement depuis son retour. Des mois s'étaient écoulés.

Mais que répondre à cela ? Rien.

Ils restèrent un long moment, tous les deux à contempler la petite stèle fragile sous les premiers rayons de la douce lueur matinale, lumière généreuse qui diffusait le doux parfum des roses éclosent, les berçant d'un voile de brouillard humide qui disparaîtrait tantôt, rendant sa juste place à la vie.

Quand ses doigts frôlèrent les siens. Il sut qu'il devait s'être assoupi.

Quand sa bouche, trop fraîche, vint quémander la chaleur de la sienne, il sut qu'il devait s'être adonné à la plus douce des rêveries.

Car jamais Bobby Drake ne l'embrasserait.

Jamais Bobby ne le chérirait.

« Elle m'avait conseillé de laisser parler mon cœur, tu sais… » Lui murmurèrent les yeux de cette couleur unique d'aurore « Je ne me suis jamais pardonné de ne pas l'avoir fait. »

John se contenta de fixer ces yeux qui avait toujours été son monde à lui.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un songe et rien d'autre et quand le voile de cette aurore à la douce rosée se dissiperait, Bobby et ses douces lèvres disparaîtraient.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ? » Soufflèrent ces yeux si sincères avant qu'une douce volute givrée ne se perde sur des lèvres tremblantes.

John ne put que clore les yeux pour ne pas les laisser le trahir et alors qu'il hochait timidement de la tête, les bras puissants de Bobby les rapprochèrent enfin et il trouva la réponse à toutes ces questions contre ce torse puissant et rassurant.

Quand ses yeux perlés de rosée se posèrent à nouveau sur le jardin, bercé par la battement d'un cœur régulier, il s'attarda sur la beauté de ces roses lumineuses et se rappela les dernières paroles de Jean Grey, celles-là même qu'elle lui avait adressées au campement de la Confrérie un matin, à la naissance du jour, alors que ses yeux étaient inondés par la douceur de cette couleur tilleul qui avait toujours été la sienne, si douce et aimante, _il y a toujours de l'espoir._

Des roses espérance.

Il comprenait enfin pourquoi.


End file.
